How to win a unwinnable war
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Perry the Platypus has just been transferred with some other OWCA agents from Australia all the way to America. Can he cope with working in a Organisation that has its own problems and enemies? And will they win the 'Unwinnable War?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 How to win an unwinnable war

Quanktumspirit: "I adopted this tale from one good friend of mine on FF: VibeQuake. I hope I'll do well in it. Thank you VibeQuake for a good start."

* * *

"Why couldn't I have just swum from Australia to America?" Perry grumbled, glaring out the window of the plane at the white clouds below him. "Or better yet, why couldn't I have just stayed in Australia?"

He looked down at his phone, which was displaying the last selfie that he and his best friend Natasha the Fennec Fox had taken at the airport. He smiled sadly as he saw her beaming face.

The dingo sitting next to him glanced over at the photo. "Girlfriend?" she asked.

Perry snorted through his nose, "Of sorts."

He glanced at the dingo, who was now staring out the window. "Are you leaving anyone behind?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm an orphan. My parents and my brother were killed when I was a baby."

"Mine too," Perry sighed. "Was yours a twin brother?"

"No. Mine was older." She gave a smirk. "No matter. I'm eight years old now and it happened when I was two months old. I've always been on my own."

"Same with me," Perry said. "I'm Perry."

"Mavis," said the dingo. "Are you... OWCA?"

Perry nodded, "I'm going to America for the OWCA training, yeah. I'm guessing you are too."

"Yeah," Mavis sighed. "Its gonna be tough, but I'm up for it."

Perry grinned, "Can we be friends?"

Mavis's eyebrows raised. "Sure, if you want. Why: do you not know anyone here?"

Perry shook his head. "Do you?"

"I know one guy back there: Kane." Mavis jerked her paw towards the back of the plane. "I think he's a kangaroo. He chatted with me in the line on the way onto the plane, so I guess we're friends."

She paused. "He's kinda cute, actually."

"Did you know that twenty-nine percent of planes crash at some point on their journey?" asked a thick Australian voice from behind them.

They both turned round in their seats to see a male koala standing up on his seat, peering over theirs.

"Really?" Perry gasped, now quite nervous.

"No, not really." the koala grinned. "Did you know that seventy-five percent of statistics are made up?"

"Haha," Mavis said dryly. "Leave us alone."

"I heard you guys talking about friends," the koala said. "Can I be your friend?"

"No," Mavis replied, turning away and opening a magazine.

"I'll be your friend," Perry said, wanting to make as many friends as possible. "I'm Perry, and this is Mavis."

"Why'd you tell him my name?" groaned Mavis.

"I'm Leo," the koala said. "I do engineering."

"You make and fix machines?" Perry was impressed. "Have you made anything cool?"

"I made this," Leo said, holding up a gun-shaped thing. "It's a laser pistol. Fires short laser blasts and never has to be recharged or reloaded or anything."

"That is supremely cool," Perry stated, awed. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure." Leo handed the gun to Perry.

"It's so light," breathed Perry, weighing it in his hands. He held it as if he were about to fire it. "And the trigger's so easy to pull, too."

Mavis immediately snatched the gun away from Perry and threw it over her shoulder. Leo caught it.

"Alright, Mr Itchy Trigger Finger," she said. "Let's not blow a hole in the plane, okay?"

"Don't call me Mr Itchy Trigger Finger."

"Too late. That's your nickname from now on, 'kay?"

Perry rolled his eyes. "Greaaaat."

"All cabin crew prepare for landing," said the voice of the pilot over the loudspeakers.

"Here we go," Perry said.

He glanced over at Mavis and found the dingo tightly clutching the arms of her seat, claws digging in.

"Hate landings," she muttered.

"Planes crash all the time," muttered a female voice from across the aisle. "I think I heard a grinding noise."

"Oh God!" shrieked Mavis, squeezing her eyes shut.

"That's just the wheels coming out," Perry said, though he was hoping he was right. He glanced across the aisle and saw a Tasmanian Devil sitting completely straight in her chair.

"Uh…" Perry frowned. "Are you okay?"

"He isn't," the Tasmanian Devil said without looking around.

Two seconds later, Leo let out a shriek.

"What the hell-?!" screeched Mavis.

"Sorry," Leo said, grinning sheepishly. "I shot myself in the finger with my laser gun."

Perry stared, terrified, at the Tasmanian Devil. "H-how did you…?"

The Tasmanian Devil smiled without turning around. "My name is Quincy. Nice to meet you, Perry."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Perry. Wait…how on Earth do you know my name?" Perry asked, astonished.

"My curse," she replied. "I see things three seconds before they happen. Don't tell anyone, though. It'll ruin the creepy vibe I have going on."

"I still think you're creepy," volunteered Perry.

Quincy smiled. "Bless you."

Perry sneezed suddenly. Wiping his bill with his handkerchief, he grinned at Quincy. "Yeah, you're still creepy."

The plane suddenly gave a lurch as it landed. Mavis nearly tore a hole right through the arm of the seat, but she seemed okay to Perry when the plane finally came to a stop.

As everyone walked off the plane, Perry looked around the airstrip. It was clearly privately owned -probably by OWCA- and there were perhaps three other planes on the airfield, all doing various things.

The members of staff who had accompanied the group- Rob Rosenthal...? Was that his name?- stood upon the stairs after everyone had disembarked and shouted through a megaphone.

"Alright, everyone! Get into pairs, please."

Perry looked around for Mavis, but she had already sidled over to a brown kangaroo whom Perry assumed was this Kane that Mavis had mentioned. Trying not to feel hurt, he looked for Leo and Quincy, but they had paired with each other. Frantically looking around once more, he laid eyes on a small shaking Chihuahua who had no partner. Just as he was about to go over there, the Chihuahua caught his eye and hurried over to him.

"Can I be your partner?" he asked pleadingly.

Perry sighed in relief. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

The Chihuahua beamed, "That's good, then! I'm Pinky!"

"Perry!" said the platypus, shaking paws with the Chihuahua. "You don't sound Australian if you'll pardon my saying so."

"Oh, I got on the plane during that stopover in Mexico," Pinky replied. "I'm Mexican."

"Oh... then your English is very good," Perry said, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't noticed Pinky's rather thick Mexican accent.

"Gracias," Pinky grinned. "So you're Australian?"

Perry grinned back and tipped an imaginary hat.

"G'day, she'll be apples, and all that jazz," he said, exaggerating his Australian accent.

Pinky giggled. "I think we will be very good friends, Perry."

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I hope I will do good with this tale. Any suggestions, tips, tricks, any characters you want to see a lot of, or little? Review away to let me know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Getting to know one another

When they got to the OWCA building, a massive grey construction in an open field with nothing to see for miles, they were taken straight to an ID room where they were fingerprinted, photographed, measured in height and weight as well as having to fill a favourite form out of themselves.

After their files were all documented and saved into the massive OWCA database they were taken straight from there to the trainee dorms.

"Okay guys," Rob Rosenthal said as they lined up in the corridor. "It's six to a room, okay? You and your partner need to choose two more pairs to pair up with. It's perfectly fine to mix male and female, as long as everyone in the arrangement is fine with it."

Perry dragged Pinky round the group until he found Mavis and the Kangaroo, whose arms were linked.

He grinned at Mavis, "Since you ditched me during the partners' thing, wanna join us in our rooms?"

"Sure," Mavis grinned. "You don't mind, do you, Kane?"

The kangaroo shook his head and then smiled at Perry. "I'm Kane the Kangaroo." He said, holding out his paw.

Perry shook it. "I'm Perry, and this is Pinky."

"Hola," said Pinky, smiling.

"Hey, shall we see if we can find Leo and Quincy?" Perry suggested. "See if they want to join us?"

"Thing One and Thing Two?" snorted Mavis. "No way. Just dealing with Leo was one thing, but Devil's psychic ability plain creeps me out."

Perry ignored her and, catching Leo's eye, waved to him. Leo and Quincy came over to them.

"We'd love to," Quincy said, just as Perry opened his bill to ask the question.

Kane blinked, "Love to what?"

Perry asked the question anyway. "Do you guys wanna share a room with us?"

"We'd love to," Leo and Quincy said at the same time.

Mavis groaned. "This is going to be such a long year."

Rob assigned them a room, and they all headed inside.

It was small but cute, with three bunk beds lined up along the back wall, and a small sitting area in the middle with sofas and a fireplace. There was a small entrance to a bathroom on the right. The bathroom itself has a shower, washing stuff, a functioning toilet and a sink.

"This is adorable," beamed Leo. "I call top bunk!"

He ran up to the left most of the bunk beds and scaled the ladder, both quicker than Perry could blink twice.

He turned to Quincy, "Will I get a top bunk?"

Quincy smirked, "No." she said simply.

Sure enough, just a second later, Pinky and Mavis both raced for the top bunks and reached them just before Kane did.

The Kangaroo flexed his fist a bit. "C'mon, Mavis! I thought we agreed-!"

"We didn't agree on anything," Mavis said, grinning down at Kane from the top bunk.

Then her grin faded and she sighed, "If it bothers you that much, you can have the top bunk."

"No, it's-" began Kane.

But Mavis leapt down from the top bunk, grabbed Kane -to the kangaroo's fright-, and shoved him onto the top bunk, grinning.

"There you go," she said, hopping into the bottom bed before Kane could look down at her.

"That happened," said Leo.

Quincy went over to the bed underneath the koala's, while Perry hopped onto the bunk under Pinky's. The Chihuahua's small head appeared from over the side of the bed.

"You don't mind that I'm up here, right?" Pinky asked.

Perry shook his head, "I'm good here, thanks, Pinky. So what do we do now?"

"We have the rest of the day to relax and freshen up after our trip," Mavis said. "Bingo on the shower first."

She jumped out of her bed and into the bathroom, letting the door slam behind her.

"There are six of us, you know," Kane grumbled to the door.

"She's high-strung," Perry said.

"How would you know?" Kane snapped back.

Pretending that his comment didn't sting a little, Perry began unpacking his suitcase. He hadn't brought much at all, though one of the things he unpacked was a pack of cards, and another was a picture frame holding a photo of himself, Natasha the Fennec Fox, and both of their parents.

He sighed. It was a simpler time.

"Wanna play cards?" Leo asked, appearing in front of Perry. "There's a table over there."

"I'll play too," Quincy said, walking over, "And no, I won't be using my abilities to cheat."

Perry smirked and got up. Just as he began walking over to the coffee table, he heard Quincy add.

"Much..."

Perry gave her an unimpressed look as they all sat down at the table.

She grinned, "I won't cheat, promise. You'll lose anyway."

Perry stared at her, "I thought you could only see three seconds into the future! Is the game only going to last three seconds?! Am I going to be that bad?! Help me out, here!"

Quincy looked Perry in the eyes for a solid minute, before grinning and saying, "Yes."

Perry gave a loud groan, before face planting the coffee table.

"I'm joking," Quincy said and beginning to shuffle Perry's discarded cards. "I said I wouldn't use my powers so I haven't."

Perry lifted his head and scowled at her. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. Now let's get on with this game." Quincy explained smiling.

The animals chuckled and nodded, before playing a few rounds. Pinky didn't join in the game and instead jumped into his bed, curling around the bed sheet and watching the spectacle from his bed.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 A surprise for Pinky

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The animals continued playing the game in peace and quiet. And as promised Quincy wasn't using her ability. But just as she was going to have to lay her cards down, she froze in her movements.

"Someone is coming to us guys... with good news for Pinky... and some other people," Quincy said dropping her cards.

The Agents blinked as they turned their heads to the door, it was quickly opened with the master card and Agent Peter and Major Monogram appeared in the door.

"Agent Pinky the Chihuahua?" Peter addressed the shaking dog.

Pinky blinked and nodded his head, "Yes... what's wrong?"

"Some very good news Pinky. The missing Mexican aeroplane has just been found. Agent Dennis the Rabbit is leading at the moment an OWCA rescue operation to get the missing Agents back to OWCA. According to the SOS message, only a few hurt, but no dead so far. That's if we can get to the plane within the next 24 hours." MM explained.

"Wow, thank you very much, MM." Pinky beamed.

MM nodded and left again, Peter, however, remained standing and looked at Pinky worried, before looking around the round he was about to go as Perry called him back.

"Agent Peter, what's wrong?" Perry asked the panda.

Peter sighed, "we might need all of you on medical stationers. With so many Mexican animals coming to OWCA we need all the help we can get to make sure they all recover successfully. Dr Apollo and the other Doctor Agents at OWCA are going to have their paws full."

Pinky blinked, "But we are not medically trained."

"Just do as the doctors instruct you all. That's it. If you wish to help and prove you have a heart for the helpless, if not, you may continue with your game." Peter explained to them.

Perry, Pinky, Quincy, Leo, Kane and Mavis nodded their heads and packed the cards away. Quickly they jumped up, Perry made sure to have the bedrooms key in his furred pocket and the 6 Agents all left their bedroom.

Pinky watched and saw Peter continuing spreading the good news, but no other Agents budged from their rooms, mainly because they were all tired out and just wanted to sleep. Well no wonder, it was just reaching midnight in the evening.

Kane leads the team off to the OWCA medical station, where the first patience was being whisked inside it. A lot of the Mexican OWCA animal Agents were very dehydrated, hungry, filthy and shaken up.

Perry, Pinky, Quincy, Leo, Kane and Mavis were each lead to a different bay to help out.

Perry found himself in front of an Agouti. This poor brown-furred rodent was shaking up, her fur was basically burned off and Perry knew he has to help this poor animal. First off, Perry placed some surgical gloves over his paws.

"Hello, my name is Perry the Platypus. I'll be your 'nurse' for today, sir. If that's ok?" Perry addressed the Agouti.

The Agouti looked up carefully, "T... t... thank you sir Perry... _couching_ **...** only I'm a girl... and my name is Agness... its alright..."

"If talking isn't causing you any pain Miss, where do you feel at the moment the most pain?" Perry asked as he checked her pupils.

Agness started shaking very violently, Perry calmly held her paws down as he wanted to get some tissues to fix some deep blood gushing wounds.

"My... my stomach is hurting at the moment the worst... and... and I think I'm in labour." Agness panicked suddenly.

Perry blinked, 'Oh shit, she's pregnant.'

"Ok Agness, the main thing in this situation is to remain calm. Should I call your mate so he can help you as well?" Perry asked getting now very worried.

He has experience with fixing splinters, some wounds, but no experience with births, let alone pregnancy. But Agness shook her head.

"No... he doesn't know I'm pregnant and shouldn't know. Just... get the kid out of me please." Agness begged.

Perry nodded his head, Agness panted more and more, Perry offered his hand and she began squeezing it hard as her labour pains struck one after the next.

Agness seemed to be experienced in it, or well read up because apart from Perry's hand she didn't need much help. After squeezing, panting, moaning and many other noises, whiles all the time holding Perry's hand in a cobra tight squeeze Agness managed to bring her child into the world.

The little baby Agouti was an image of her mother, Agness picked her cub up and cleaned it with prestige. After she cut the umbilicus cord, cleaned the airways the baby began to quietly scream, before shaking his little head and looking up at the mother.

Perry checked the genitals, "Congratulations Agness, you have a healthy little boy."

Agness beamed and nodded her head, "Thank you, Mr Perry. Can you please just get rid of the remaining birth sack at the bottom of the bed and clean it up? That would be all. I'm feeling much better already."

Perry rolled his eyes, well if he wanted to climb the OWCA ladder he will have to start off small. Perry disposed of the birthing sack, cleaned and disinfected the area and then left the mother and her new young to rest and calm themselves down after that experience.

* * *

As it was almost 1 AM into the new morning the last Mexican OWCA Agent was taken care of. Pinky was fairly happy that nothing too dramatic has happened to his fellow friends.

"Are we still needed any more duties for today?" Perry asked almost falling asleep as the friends were standing in the hallway.

MM came round after checking one last time on the Mexican Agents.

"Well Agent Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo, Leo the Koala, and Quincy the Tasmanian Devil: all of you have done a good job. And as for duties not any more. The Mexican Animals all now need their sleep as well as you 6. I will see all of you bright and early tomorrow morning at 6 AM sharp for breakfast. Dismissed Agents." MM said and saluted them all.

The 6 Agents gave MM their salutes and left back to the dorms, as they reached their door Perry slit the ID card into the door and their dorm opened.

The Agents vanished one after the next into the shower, then they headed to their beds, feeling more tired than ever.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Perry pulled a photo out of his best friend Natasha and sighed.

'I wonder when you will be coming over dear.' Perry thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In Australia at the moment

Natasha the Fenneck Fox was at the moment looking after herself. She went out hunting, preparing her meals and also training at the Australian OWCA to be managed just as good as her best friend Perry.

She was now walking around a laiser trap set up by one of the heigher OWCA agents, Kevin the Koala bear. He was testing her on her accuracy, timing, speed and interlecture on what to do in such a sittuation.

True not many villains in Australia have these set of traps, but Natasha was told that America was full of such problematics.

Natasha made it threw the course with out even breaking a sweat, she was agile as a snake and fast as a cheeter.

Kevin smiled as he stopped her time, next Natasha had to unlock a save containing the laser of the 'supposed LOVEMUFFIN villain'. She cracked the code with time to spare. Carefully she fished the gun out of the hold and even repaced it with a bag weighing about the same weight as the gun, just in case the safe was triggerd by weight.

'I'm becoming a replica of Indiana Johnes.' Natasha the Fenneck Fox chuckled.

As the gun was safelt strapped to her back Natasha made her way back to the course and walked/ danced/ ducked her way back to safety.

As she was next to Kevin his face was beaming with pride. He stopped her time and continued smiling at her.

"Wow, Natasha. You've beaten your own record. 24 seconds threw the course to the safe, 2 seconds to crack the safe, 6 seconds in getting the gun out and another 26 seconds back to my side. Makes together... 58 seconds. Almost a full minuet. Good job." Kevin smiled.

Natasha beamed, "At this speed, I will be shipped off to America quicker then you can say: LOVEMUFFIN operando."

Kevin blinked, "Love- whato?"

"Never mind Kevin." Natasha smiled.

Kevin nodded and wrote her times down, as they left the training grounds Natasha and Kevin were approached by Justin James or also known as JJ.

"Hi JJ, what's up?" Natasha asked smiling.

She combed a bit threw her yellow fur, Justin took the papers from Kevin and examined them.

"Well Trainee Natasha, you've passed the last test as well. Congratulations of being now a Australian OWCA Agent." Justin smiled at her.

Natasha chuckled, "I just want to become good enough for the widerness which is known as America."

"Speaking of America... Major Monogram has informed us that he is ordering the next batch of Australian Agents. With your heigh training and fighting skills, there is a huge chance that you will be selected to be shipped over there." Justin explained.

Kevin beamed, "Then you get to fight along side some of the best trained animals in all of the world. God, I'm jealouse."

"Oh please. I don't mind with who I fight along side... as long as I get to see Perry again. I haven't heared from him since he left last week." Natasha sighed.

She excused herself from the training grounds and left back to her dorm. It was just a small room with a single bed in it. A bit like a tent. Natasha pulled a old photo out of her parents, holding the teal coloured pup in their hands and she sitting next to her father holding Perry's hand as well.

It was her dads idea to call him Perry, after their great grandfather, or so her dad says. But threw the years, all the sharing, talking, playing, and building a friendship between each other... Natasha couldn't help but feel her heart race.

She never told Perry that, but she has fallen in love with him... or just developed a huge crush on the cute teal coloured platypus. Whatever the case, she felt very sad and dissapointed as her best friend was selected by Justin James to leave for America. And that ws several days ago.

'If I want to see Perry again I have to go above and beyond my training, read every villain/hero book there is, train late into the night, learn every code, every lock, every gun, every weapon and so on so inside out that I could name all the sand in the Sahara after them. Then... then there is a huge chance I will see Perry again. I want to be with my best friend again... oh Perry, what are you doing now at the moment darling?' Natasha thought and held the photo close to her heart.

Since lunch wasn't to be served until later, and Natasha finished her OWCA training for today, she curled up in her bed and fell asleep. Making sure her OWCA training watch was still on, just in case she was called out for another round of practice, or she would be told she should go to America now and join MM's alite section of American OWCA Agents. Then she will get to see Perry again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit chuckling: "I hope I did well. The plan that VibeQuake has sent me I will actualy bring into the next chapter. Please review."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 Meeting a new friend

Qanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Back at the American OWCA

The next morning everyone was up and threw the showers at breakneck speed. They walked to the breakfast room and everyone received their meals.

As Perry made his tray out of a fruit salad and a glass of water, he noticed his friends have already all taken their places, but there was one less chair then the day before.

Perry just shrugged his shoulders and looked around the dining room, where else he could sit. Just as he was going to turn round again and look at the other end of the room he felt a light bump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir." Perry's ears picked up.

Perry turned around and came face to face with a light violet furred Platypus, he blinked, she stared back at him. Perry could see she has the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

This platypus blinked and checked him out as well, whiles turning a lovely shade of red, she took note of Perry's strong chest, light blue eyes, and well-kept teal coloured fur.

Perry felt his cheeks heat up, "Um... its alright miss. Um... I'm Perry the Platypus, from the Australian OWCA training branch. I only just arrived two days ago. How do you do?"

"I'm alright. The names Edith the Platypus, I've travelled actually on the same Australian plane as you Perry. I saw you making friends with everyone on board in a matter of seconds. Also, I'm an OWCA trainee as well." Edith introduced herself.

"Really?" Perry said going back into his mind trying to locate her face, "Then how come I haven't seen you on the plane? Neither threw boarding or during the long 23-hour flight?"

"Oh, that's because I boarded the plane first and sat at the very back. I was trying to hide from the others, because... because I'm actually a bit shy when coming to meet new friends." Edith explained and turned red.

Perry just shrugged his shoulders, "Um... ok... so you don't know anyone yet?"

Edith nodded her head, as she was about to walk away, Perry had an idea.

"Hey Edith, would you like to sit with me and my friends? I'm sure they won't mind." Perry offered.

Edith blinked and looked back over to Perry, "Sure, I'd love to."

Perry took Edith's hand and the two walked back to Perry's friend's table. Edith took note of the Dingo, Kangaroo, Koala bear, Tasmanian Devil and Chihuauah.

Just then Quincy stood straight up and blinked, "Perry has arrived."

"Hi, Perry." The 5 friends called out at the same time.

"Hi guys, this is Edith, Edith these are Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo, Leo the Koala, Quincy the Tasmanian Devil and Pinky the Chihuahua." Perry introduced her to the others.

"Hi, guys." Edith smiled.

"Hi," Pinky smiled.

"Good morning." Kane smiled.

"Hello." Leo nodded and focused back on his meal.

Mavis smiled, "Morning."

But Quincy just stared at her shocked, "Oh no... oh no... bad... bad... not good... not good..."

Quincy started to shake, her eyes were suddenly a rainbow of colours as she shook her head, trying to focus again.

"Not good-" Quincy continued.

"Quincy is everything ok?" Edith asked looking at her worried.

"Should we call a vet?" Pinky asked worriedly.

But Perry shook his head, "No, she is only seeing something that will happen in the future... or something."

It took Quincy about 3 minutes before her eyes returned to her normal colours, but her face was starting to lose colour.

She glared at Edith and Perry. And shook her head, after finishing her meal she banged her head on the table.

"Not good... not good..." Quincy then said a final time and returned back to her normal stare.

Edith just blinked, "Quincy what was that all about? Why can't I make friends with the others as well?"

"It's not that Edith... just... forget it."

Quincy just glared at her again and left again. Edith just shrugged and everyone finished their meals.

* * *

The animals all were next sent onto a canoeing training course. Major Monogram and Carl Karl set canoes up in pairings of two.

"Perry the Platypus and Edith the Platypus."

The two Platypusses smiled a bit and walked up to the first cannon.

"Pinky the Chihuahua and Quincy the Tasmanian Devil."

Pinky blinked and looked over to Quincy, she was still shaking in her fur as she continuously glared at the two Platypusses.

Whiles MM continued setting all the cannon's team partners up Pinky faced Quincy seriously. But her glare was getting harder and harder.

"What's wrong Quincy? Ever since we meet Edith a while ago you've only been glaring at her with anger. Did she do or say something wrong?" Pinky asked Quincy.

Quincy continued shaking her head, "I just can't stand Edith. She will be Perry's downfall... but also his saviour... in a way. I can't exactly pinpoint it... but something has changed in Perry's universe."

Pinky blinked and burst out into laughter, "You are so jealous of her."

"What? Pinky, yuck. Perry is not even my type." Quincy snapped.

Pinky shook his head, "Yesterday we had a fine and normal talk, then Edith turned up and you've been glaring at her ever since. That shows me all the signs of jealousy."

Quincy blinked, her eyes suddenly turned red, "Maybe you are right. But still, Edith is bad news."

"Sure she is. Why don't you find yourself a mate? Someone to work with you and care for you." Pinky offered.

But Quincy sighed and shook her head, "I can't Pinky... I... I don't want to be mated off so soon in my life... Plus no one has ever interested me... and if someone was interested in me they were scared of my prediction powers."

Pinky blinked, "I'm sorry Quincy."

Quincy hung her head lower and shook more furious, her eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Pinky sat beside her and gave Quincy a hug. Quincy shook more and more as she hugged Pinky back.

Feeling for the first time in a while that she was calming down, just threw a friends hug.

* * *

Somewhere else at the OWCA training grounds.

Mavis the Dingo was sitting in a tree in disguise, quietly watching one of her close friends. Well... more like stalking.

Underneath the tree at the training ground her 'pray' was training. Mavis was watching Kane the Kangaroo as he was doing push ups and pull ups to lift his body up as high as the kangaroo could. The pole itself was 1 meter 50 in the air and the kangaroo was lifting himself almost up to 2 meters in height. When measured up from the ground upwards.

Kane has been at this since this morning, and Mavis was counting all the impressive pull-ups he could do. At the moment he was at a whopping 250 without stopping or pausing for a single breath.

'251... 252...' Mavis continued counting and sighed. 'My he is surely strong and growing in strength.'

Just then she noticed Kane let the pole go and just sat underneath it, he pulled a towel from his training bag out and whipped his head a bit, before pulling a sports drink out and drinking it. That only caused Mavis to turn even redder, and lose her balance.

"WOAH!" Mavis shrieked as she fell from the tree to the ground, luckily she managed to land on her feet.

Kane blinked as he looked at who was screaming from the tree to the ground, he picked himself up and walked across the ground towards Mavis. Mavis felt her heart race as the kangaroo was coming closer and closer.

She crouched low, hoping he'd ignore her... like everyone else has, but instead Kane bet down and faced her square in the eyes.

"Mavis, is that you?" Kane asked and looked at her.

Mavis didn't move an inch, hoping he'd leave again, but instead, he walked closer to her and picked the smaller Dingo up with his hands and examined her. Only slight cuts and bruises, nothing too serious.

Mavis blinked at Kane, and even looking into his brown eyes she felt her heart speed up.

"Um... Kane, you can let me go now." Mavis said and jumped from his arms.

"Sit down Mavis, you've hurt your arm a bit, there is a slight cut wound from when you fell out of the tree." Kane pointed out.

Mavis blinked, "Oh ok I'll just go to the vets and get it patched up."

"Nop, sit down, I have all the first aid kit with me," Kane said and reached inside his pouch.

(Ok I know its actually the female kangaroos who have the pouch, but I'm having Kane have a pouch as well. So just go with it please, plus its romantic for him to have a caring side.)

Mavis blinked and Kane really did pull out the first aid kit from his pouch, he first cleaned her wound, disinfected it and then placed skillfully a first aid band on it. Mavis examined the band and smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Kane." Mavis smiled.

Kane blinked a bit, "Why were you in the tree to begin with? Were you watching someone?"

Mavis turned even redder, "Um... maybe..."

"But no one was around me,... not that I could tell. What were you really doing in the tree? You could have hurt yourself worse or even killed yourself if you've landed on your head." Kane snapped as he glared a bit.

"I... I... ok Kane, you got me. I was watching you." Mavis explained and turned bright red.

Kane blinked, "Me? As I was doing my work out? Why? I'm not that impressive."

"Because I like you, Kane... I like you a lot. And... and I wanted to try and work the courage up... to ask you out for dinner later this evening... if... if you would like to?" Mavis explained and turned bright red.

Kane blinked, 'She is kinda cute when she blushes, and dinner sounds wonderful.'

'Oh boy, he's watching me again with his beautiful eyes. Oh god, he is so cute. But why isn't he answering me? This was too soon I knew it.' Mavis thought and hung her head upset.

"I would be delighted, Mavis. How about I meet you at a new restaurant that has opened yesterday, but I can't quite remember the name of it, for our first dinner?" Kane suggested smiling.

Mavis felt her face heat up even more, "Sure. I'll be there."

They each pulled out their phones and wrote the note down for the dinner. Before Mavis could put her phone away Kane held her hand and had an idea.

"Should we switch phone numbers out as well? Then if we would like another date with each other, we can text or ring each other up again." Kane suggested.

'Am I in paradise today?' Mavis asked herself as her face grew red all over again. "Sure I'd love to."

They switched phone numbers over and even photographed each other as their phone book profile images.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at 6 PM." Kane smiled softly at her.

Mavis nodded her head, "Don't worry Kane I'll ask MM if we can leave OWCA for the evening."

Kane nodded and left the room for the next training round. Mavis beamed over her entire face as she raced as fast as she could to MM.

* * *

Mavis found MM working over a plan of the entire Danville. He was looking at some buildings worried and wrote something with order numbers down.

Mavis knocked on the door, and MM and his new intern Carl Karl looked up.

"Oh, Mavis the Dingo. What can we do for you?" Carl asked her.

Mavis smiled a bit, "I was wondering if I could go out with Kane the Kangaroo for this evening. We... we both would like to go out for dinner together."

"Ok, sure just make sure that you both have your training hats on at all times, your OWCA training passes and the key to the OWCA to get back in. Doors close at 9 PM." MM explained.

"We will sir. Thank you." Mavis beamed and raced back to her room to get ready.

First, she pulled her phone out and texted Kane excited.

'Got permission. We can leave. We just have to make sure we have our OWCA training passes, OWCA training hats on and the key to getting back into OWCA itself.' Mavis texted threw.

'Cool, ok see you at 7 cuties. :P.' Kane texted back.

Mavis chuckled and blushed at the name. She raced to her training room and watched Kane return to his training. Now they really have to put it all into their training to show MM they have time for a break.

* * *

Perry the Platypus was at the moment finishing his laser trap training and managing just barely to get out of it. As he jumped to the meeting platform, Pinky on the other side has just stopped his timer.

"Good job Perry. 5 minutes and 23 seconds." Pinky said and noted that down.

Perry sighed, "I'm getting there slowly."

Pink nodded, "My turn. And your turn for timing Perry."

Perry nodded as he took the stopwatch from Pinky. Pinky focused on the trap and as he jumped into it Perry activated the timer.

Pinky dodged, jumped, skitted and many other moves until he reached the other end of the room. Perry smiled and watched Pinky strike the second path up the training room in a different manner. Almost being hit twice by a laser, but he managed it.

Perry stopped the timer as Pinky was back at his side. And nodded his head at the Chiuauah.

"Not bad Pinky, 5 minutes and 20 seconds." Perry smiled and noted that down.

Pinky nodded his head, just then he noticed someone else entering the room.

"Perry there is a visitor," Pinky called out to his friend.

Perry turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Kane the Kangaroo? What are you doing here?"

Kane smiled as he stood before them, despite towering over the two friends like a giant, the 1.8-meter tall kangaroo compared to the small 0.3-meter tall platypus and the 0.15 meter tall Chihuahua, Kane was shaking a bit with nerves.

"Well, guys... I might need your advice on something." Kane said turning red and smiling.

Pinky raised a confused eyebrow, "On what exactly?"

"I got a date tonight." Kane smiled, "But I don't know what to get for her."

Perry blinked surprised, "Hu? Who?"

Kane breathes even more shallow as his cheeks heated up, "Mavis the Dingo. I asked her out, she agreed and now we are going out at 7 PM. I got MM's permission, but I don't know what to get her as a thank you."

Perry blinked and thought it over, Pinky walked to his computer and brought up various ideas, from flowers, perfume, chocolates, cards, and so on.

But Kane scrunched his nose up at all of them. As he looked at Pinky the Chihuahua he noticed Pinky was wearing something around his neck. A small cola from his last owner.

Pinky noticed Kane's hard stare at him, "Kane, everything ok?"

"Yes, Pinky. Thank you, I know exactly what to get her." Kane beamed and turned on his heels.

Perry looked at Pinky confused. Pinky looked down at himself, but couldn't tell what made Kane beam with happiness, and seemed to have a perfect idea.

Kane drove into the town and reached a copper mining shop. There he bought two copper rings, attached each with a leather band. And some words as well.

* * *

As the evening came Mavis dressed in a tight red dress, Kane chose his best black suit and picked her up from her bedroom.

Both friends smiled at each other, Kane handed Mavis the small box.

Mavis blushed, "Kane you didn't have to get me anything."

"Please Mavis, I want us to remember this date together," Kane said blushing.

Mavis smiled and opened the lid, inside she saw a leather bracelet, it had a silver ring holding it and on the ring was engraved: Kane the Kangaroo & Mavis the Dingo 08/04/2017. And even her Pisces stone: the amethyst stone and his Virgo stone: the Zircon stone was placed and stuck into the bracelet.

Mavis blinked and smiled, "Oh Kane, thank you."

She hugged the Kangaroo, he smiled and hugged her back. As they let each other go Mavis had an idea.

"Wait here for a sec. I'll only be a second." Mavis said and vanished back into her bedroom.

Kane blinked, he packed the box away, and true, about half a minute later Mavis turned back up, holding a yellow rose, with a red tint on it. She grabbed Kane's coat and placed the rose in his buttonhole.

"Cute. Thanks, Mavis." Kane smiled.

Mavis nodded her head and the two friends left her room.

* * *

They arrived a short while later at a restaurant that was only just opened up. Called the Better Panda Restaurant.

Mavis blinked, "Why does Panda, ring a bell?"

"Well, Peter the Panda's family own this restaurant. And Peter the Panda was also the Agent who asked us on our first day to help the Mexican animals out. Remember?" Kane explained.

Mavis smiled and nodded her head. The two entered the restaurant and true to Kane's explanation, Peter was standing at the front desk with a black suit on.

He raised an eyebrow as he was faced with the kangaroo and the dingo.

"Kane the Kangaroo and Mavis the Dingo, table for two I would guess?" Peter addressed the two.

Kane nodded his head. A second panda walked up to them and hung both coats up in the closet. Both Kane and Mavis followed Peter to an empty table at the back of the restaurant.

Kane pulled the chair out and Mavis sat in the chair, Kane smiled and moved her up the table, then he sat in the chair opposite of his date.

The second panda walked up to the two with a smile on her face, "Welcome to the 'Better Panda Restaurant', may we start with drinks for the two?"

"Sure, have you got normal English tea with milk and sugar?" Mavis asked smiling calmly.

Kane nodded his head, "Good idea."

"sure we do. Here is the menu, I'll just make the teapot whiles you two decide what you want to eat." The Panda said smiling and left again.

Mavis and Kane both scanned the menu. About 5 minutes later she returned with the tea, sat comfortably on a stand with a candle underneath it, and the brown colour of the tea leaves was calmly brewing in the pot.

"And have you two made your decision yet?" She asked.

Kane and Mavis both nodded their heads, "Pizza with pineapples, spinach on it and cucumber please."

The Panda blinked at their twin speaking and smiled, she wrote it down, "Medium with a soft side?"

"Yes please." They spoke at the same time again blinking.

She chuckled, "Ok, it will be ready in 15 minutes. Thank you."

They nodded and she left again, Kane blinked and tried to make sense of why they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Um... Kane, can I tell you something seriously please?" Mavis asked as she turned a shade of red facing the kangaroo.

Kane blinked, "Sure Mavis, what's wrong?"

"I've... I haven't just chosen the yellow rose with the red tint on for any reason. I really, really like you... and... and I would like to ask you, if you would be my mate, please." Mavis explained and turned bright red.

'He's going to say no, he's going to say no, he's going to say no.' Was shooting through her mind as she hung her head, tears started to build up as she felt her heart break almost in her chest.

Kane blinked, "M... Mavis?... I... I would be honoured."

Mavis blinked as she looked up. Kane lifted the small Dingo up and planted on her lips a kiss. Mavis blushed furiously as she kissed him passionately back.

Their dinner came out a short while later, Kane let Mavis go again whiles blushing a bit, they feasted happily on the meal. And had a good first date overall in general.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Well, I did say I was bringing the plan in. Please review."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 Jealousy

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Several days passed and everyone was enjoying the training, food and growing on their own starting relationships.

Perry and Edith were both at the moment top of the training class and hard to beat at anything. Alone one maybe could get the upper hand on them, especially when they were distracted whiles thinking of each other. But together they were so focused and full of energy that it took them a mear minute before their opponent was on the ground.

Almost none of the trainees or the actually fully trained OWCA agents could beat the two platypuses when they were working as a team. And that scared a few OWCA trainees.

One day as the two platypuses were sparing they noticed Peter the Panda and another OWCA full Agent, Dennis the Rabbit walked in together.

"Perry, Edith!" They called out.

Both platypuses pulled their spearing sticks back, gave each other a brief smile before pulling the sticks to the side and giving each other a bow.

Perry made sure to place the stick away and that Edith had her stick packed up as well before the two faced the Panda and Rabbit.

"Yes, Peter the Panda and Dennis the Rabbit?" Perry addressed him whiles giving them an over the top bow.

Peter rolled his eyes, "A new OWCA Agent is to arrive this afternoon, you two are to show her around the OWCA, set the room up and then bring her to dinner at 6 PM." Peter explained and looked at the sheet, "Her name is Natasha the Fennec Fox."

"We would be honoured, Peter. Thank you." Edith smiled and then turned to Perry, "A new OWCA trainee, how exciting, hey Perry?"

Perry however blinked and didn't focus on Edith's question, 'Natasha is coming over? She passed her Australian training? Oh boy, this will be interesting.'

"Perry?" Edith called out and waved her hand in front of his face.

Perry snapped himself back out of his thoughts and looked over at Edith, "Sorry Edith. I was just thinking."

"Do you know a Natasha the Fenneck Fox?" Edith asked, with a slight hurt in her voice.

Perry nodded his head, "I'll show you."

He left with Edith back to his room. As they got there Perry opened it up and walked Edith to his bed, under his pillow he pulled the family photo out of Natasha, himself and their two parents, well... his adopted parents.

Edith looked at the photo a bit hurt. "Who are the two other Fenneck Foxes?"

"My adopted parents, Natasha's birth parents. As my... platypus parents died threw something or just up and abandoned me, Natasha's father found me and carried me back to his burrow. There he brought me and Natasha up as if I was his pup as well. But he made sure I learned how to swim and act like an actual platypus." Perry explained.

Edith blinked and bowed her head, "I'm so sorry Perry. My parents were killed also as I was a pup, and since then have been living alone."

Perry nodded, he was then grabbed by Edith and she hugged him. Both Platypusses quietly cried their eyes out, as they calmed down, Edith turned bright red... she had an idea.

"P... Perry I... I know we only know each other for a few days... but you are very caring about those who are close to you. Could I be your friend as well?" Edith asked.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, "Thank's Edith sure. I see you as a friend for a while anyway. You are very good with the OWCA training."

Edith chuckled and bumped him a bit, "Thanks P."

Perry and Edith laughed and joked a bit, Perry took his childhood book out and showed Edith everything he has experienced so far with the Fox family.

* * *

The day dragged on, more training, exercise and Pinky even went over to the infantry where his Mexican colleges were all recovering.

By and by the Mexican Agents were all helped back onto their feet, and sent to the training grounds as well. Not only were they practising their own moves as well, but some had to learn to stand back on their feet.

Appart from the Agouti, Agness and her son 'which she named Perry, after her helper', she left the OWCA and resigned her position to live as a wild Agouti in a new zoo in Danville.

After a while, the Mexican Agents were all sent into the various classes as well. And the training continued.

As the evening came, Peter the Panda and Dennis the Rabbit both returned from a long and exhausting mission against the LOVEMUFFINS.

All the OWCA trainees were asked to join the fully trained OWCA members in the meeting room to discuss the events which transpired between the two rivalling 'companies?'.

Both Dennis and Peter set up a power point presentation, and everyone found a chair to be seated in. Major Monogram, Carl Karl, and the other trainees all watched what Peter and Dennis had to report.

Peter explained that they needed urgently more Agents in the field. The LOVEMUFFINS were bringing more and more Dr, Professors and so on out and they couldn't keep up with them. Dennis showed that several doctors were now setting their labs and so on up. And also that they might be planning something huge against the OWCA, but they didn't know what. Only that it was going to cause them all a lot of trouble.

Dennis then stood up and focused on the trainees: "I suggest we put: Perry and Edith the Platypus, Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo, Leo the Koala bear, Quincy the Tasmanian Devil, and Pinky the Chihuahua into the field. All of you have learned and succeeded in the basics of what it means to become an OWCA Agent and now just have to past the field Agents test to succeed."

All Agents lined up and saluted the rabbit, "Sir yes sir."

"Dennis, what do we have to do for this test?" Perry asked.

"Well, Perry. First, we all have to travel up to the LOVEMUFFIN hideout and find out what they are up to and how to stop them. And second, we have to travel up there by foot, seeing as none of you have been adopted yet by any families I took the time to make fake name tags for all of you. It is important that you all remain in your pet mode whiles we travel. Only OWCA, we ourselves and LOVEMUFFIN's knowledge of our Agent ID and we don't want any more people to know of us." Dennis explained.

Everyone picked their 'training hats and training tags' up and faced the rabbit.

"If you guys succeed in the final test, then you might consider changing the bands from yellow to black. As full Agents. Ok, everyone in one line and we are on our way." Dennis explained and hopped out of the room.

One by one Mavis, Kane, Leo, Quincy, Edith, Perry, Pinky, Dennis and Peter left the OWCA and travelled through the undergrounds towards the LOVEMUFFIN hideout.

* * *

Mavis, Kane, Leo, Quincy, Edith, Perry, Pinky, blinked not bad as Peter and Dennis have typed in a side panel some codes and a train appeared a short while later. They sat in it, Mavis next to Kane, Leo next to Quincy, Edith next to Perry, and Pinky was seated next to Peter.

Dennis took the controls and travelled the train down to the LOVEMUFFIN hideout. During the drive, it was pitch black in the tunnels, with only two torches lit, that Peter handed to Pinky to hold. The Chihuahua did this without complaining.

The older pander smiled and continued with the journey. The train ride was dead silence, after about 12 minutes the train started slowing down before stopping.

Dennis looked towards Peter, he shone his torch a bit to the side, Dennis saw what Peter spotted, a tiny, tiny red dot was on the wall. He faced the other OWCA trainees.

"Ok guys. I and Dennis are going to show you a few tricks we know out of the field Agents handbook. Phase one, before even entering your LOVEMUFFIN nemesis lair, keep an eye out for any traps. In this case, LOVEMUFFIN's have placed a red laser beam across that room. One touch and you are either trapped or dead." Peter explained.

Dennis then spoke up, "Scan around the room and see if you can find a way to de-activate the trap before even stepping into it. In this case, the button to turn the red laser beam is across the room from us. Just one hit on that button and the trap is deactivated."

Dennis took his ultraviolet googles and activated them. He scanned the trap before taking them off. Then he fished from his furred pocked a carrot out and started eating it.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow. "Dennis, I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Perry patience, Dennis knows what he is doing," Peter explained.

About a minute later Dennis finished the carrot right down to its end bit. He smirked and Peter nodded his head, Dennis then fished a slingshot out, placed the eaten end of the carrot into it, aimed it across the room and then released his eaten carrot.

The eaten carrot shot at a high speed from the slingshot across the room, before hitting the release button. The room gave a quiet beep from itself and then dead silence again. Dennis checked with his goggles the area again and nodded towards Peter.

"All clear Pet." Dennis smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You know I hate that nickname, Denden."

Dennis chuckled as they lead the trainees through the room to the other end. Perry and the others took note, whenever trapped, find creative ways to escape.

They walked further along the hallway and came then to a wall with a few windows inside it. Peter pointed straight to the ground and the Agents went into crawl mode.

Dennis pulled a periscope out and walked the closest to the wall, Peter pulled a small ant out and placed that on the glass, whiles plugging the other Ant into his ear.

Using a larger mirror Dennis reflected what the periscope was showing on the ground, and the light revealed several LOVEMUFFIN members.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, "They are all doctors?"

"No Perry, the coats are LOVEMUFFINS symbol. They are so far all the members we know of, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts (founder and leader), Aloyse von Rodenstein (second in command), Dr Bloodpudding, Dr Diminuative, Dr David Bringdown, Professor Bannister, Orville von Rodenstein, Mr Mystery,... and it looks like everyone is there." Dennis explained.

Peter nodded, he pulled a notepad out and started writing down what they were discussing. Mostly it was just filler, about how to trap their nemesis, ordering parts online, nothing too interesting. The discussion went on for almost 2 hours, Pinky was getting feed up.

"Why don't we just go down there and beat them up? Handcuff them, throw them in OWCA jail and be done with it?" Pinky asked getting fed up.

Peter glared over at the Chihuahua, "Because Pinky where is the fun if one only attacks the enemy constantly, instead of actually finding something important out that could help one in near future?"

Perry raised a confused eyebrow: "In the near future?"

"Guys I've been working for the OWCA as a full Agent for over 2 years now. I know how the LOVEMUFFIN's work. Some plans, especially when working on their own, can have effects in a mear second, but when LOVEMUFFIN work together then the plan is most likely going to be huge and affect the OWCA. I think this is one of those cases." Dennis explained.

Peter almost froze in his spot, he wrote on the notepad faster and faster, his face gave a clear sign that, whatever LOVEMUFFIN was planning, it was not good.

After Peter had the last info down he took the ant off, Dennis packed the periscope away and faced Peter, whose face remained stoned.

"Threw looking we got nothing. They all have the same map and something small written down that we can't read. What did their discussion reveal Peter?" Dennis asked and faced the Panda.

"Dennis we have to get back now, I'll explain it to the other OWCA members as well. Once the info about the plan is noted down, return to headquarters if your cover hasn't blown yet." Peter continued with the explaining, "And quiet."

Everyone blinked, they looked carefully around and then headed back to the train. Dennis and Peter took the controls again, explained one last time how to drive the train and then headed back.

Peter allowed Dennis to take the controllers as he read over the plans, Dennis could see in his longtime friends face that the plan was anything but funny. It was dead serious, this plan was not good.

Pinky and Natasha, who were both seated at the back of the train looked around confused. Pinky could feel his heart burning again as the Fenneck Fox was sitting comfortably next to the scared and terrified Mexican.

Natasha turned to Pinky and saw his face was showing so much fear that the young puppy was shaking none stop.

"Pinky calm down." Natasha smiled at him and gave the young puppy a hug.

Pinky blinked and snapped himself out of his fear of a flashback. "Sorry, Natasha... just LOVEMUFFIN is terrible and terrifying at the same time."

"You are right Pinky," Dennis spoke up, "But that's why we fight on the right side of justice. We are the only creatures who can put a stop to LOVEMUFFIN once and for all. Or at least a weeks worth of break if we bash their pride into the wall hard enough."

Peter nodded his head, "But at least I know one thing what we can do to create as little damage as possible. A) We keep this plan to ourselves all of you. Not a word is to be told to anyone. And B) We start with the Emergency Exit training. At least twice a day. Every member of the OWCA has to know what to do if such an Emergency should ever occur."

"Good idea Peter. We will Inform MM about it once we are back at headquarters." Dennis said.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smirking: "I know what's planned. Please review."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 A suspicious calm year

Quanktumspirit: "Time period wise I have to speed the tale up. Please review."

* * *

As promised Perry, Mavis, Kane, Leo, Quincy, Edith, and Pinky remained dead silence about the attack plan.

Dennis and Peter walked up to MM and just explained that, with so many new OWCA trainees coming in that they have yet to pass the Emergency Exit training. And what to do if such an emergency should ever occur.

All the fully trained OWCA members were informed about the test as well. And Dennis explained that the alarm will be set off at any given time, day and occasion, whenever something bad is going to happen.

The trainees all agreed to it and were then lead by Dennis around the OWCA, he showed them that most exits were close to doors big enough to fit an entire elephant inside it. And for the bird Agents, they had the sky windows to escape from.

After the brief tour, the Agents resumed a normal OWCA lifestyle. Perry and Edith decided to take a break together and Edith invited him to her home for some dinner.

Perry happily agreed and followed the lilac coloured platypus threw the underground system into her home. Which was a small converted garage. Edith opened the door and let Perry inside it.

Perry looked around her home, she has a pink coloured living room, a light brown coloured kitchen, the dining room is a lovely yellow colour and a bedroom just above the rest in the colour sky blue. The bedroom is the biggest room in the entire garage.

"Lovely." Perry smiled and looked over at Edith with a smile.

Edith blushed a bit, "Thank you, Perry. I moved in here just yesterday and set everything up."

Perry looked around and saw quite a few types of furniture were set up, but there was still a lot to do. Edith walked up to a built-up shelf and tried lifting it up with a leaver of some sort, Perry chuckled.

"May I help you with that?" Perry asked motioning to the cupboard.

Edith smiled and nodded her head, Perry took the second plank and together with using the leaver technique they lifted the shelf up and attached it successfully to the wall.

Perry and Edith then continued until sundown in building the other pieces of furniture up and once the last chair was set up it was already pitch black.

Perry looked out of the window to the dark roads, "I think I'd better be off, back to the OWCA before they close the gates."

"Oh... I thought... um..." Edith said and turned a bit red.

Perry looked at the lilac coloured platypus confused and noticed she was blushing across her cheeks. Perry raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in behaviour.

"Yes, Edith?" Perry asked not understanding what she was getting at.

Edith breathes in, might as well come clean with him, "Perry... I've fallen in love with you."

Perry blinked, he felt his face heat up. 'Edith... loves me?'

"Ever since the mission with Peter and Dennis. You are always so careful when working against the LOVEMUFFIN, you know all the tricks in the book how to get out of trouble and how to rescue those in need. I've also seen you train, you are always so focused and exact. The time we sparred against each other you could read off me where I was going to hit next and reflect back in defending like I could. Its as if you are my soul mate... Perry... do you love me?" Edith asked Perry as her face blushed furiously.

Perry blinked, it wouldn't be a total lie, but Perry has been thinking about Edith more and more. Perry walked up to the young platypus and felt his own heart speed up. She was now only a hand reach away from him.

Perry shot through his mind and wondered how he could show her that she has indeed captured his heart as well. All that he could come up with was telling her.

"Y... yes Edith... I love you too." Perry said and turned a faint blush.

Edith beamed and hugged Perry again, before then pushing her beak into his and moving it back and forth. Perry's eyes widened, he could feel his heart rate accelerate, his breathing almost stopped and his mind turned almost blank.

As Edith pulled back a slight hurt look shot over her face, "P... Perry, why didn't you kiss me back?"

"T... that was a way Platypusses kiss?" Perry asked confused whiles still turning bright red.

"Yes, Perry. Do not tell me you have never been kissed by another Platypus, not even your parents?" Edith asked surprised.

Perry hung his head and turned red, "No. Never. I didn't know we platypuses kissed like that. Thank you for showing it to me Edith."

Edith chuckled and gave Perry another kiss, "Your welcome love. Now good night. It's past our bedtime."

Edith held Perry in a tight embrace, and the two lovers fell fast asleep, cuddling in Edith/ their bed together.

* * *

With Dennis and Peter

Dennis the Rabbit and Peter the Panda were barely resting. Since they knew that LOVEMUFFIN was going to attack the OWCA any day now the two friends have been none stop spying and calculating what could be the machine to use to attack the OWCA.

The OWCA is made of hard concrete and steel unless the LOVEMUFFIN were planning on kidnapping another OWCA member they weren't even sure how they even planned on getting into the OWCA in the first place.

The Panda and Rabbit were sitting over countless inators and other machines, taking them image-wise apart and putting them back together. But it just wasn't making any sense to them.

On one evening Dennis has copied at least 200 different inators and cut them with a new computer software apart. The computer was calculating the electronics, wiring, software, lasers, guns and many other bits and bobs over how they all could fit into one another and what the end result should be.

Peter just walked in with some Chinese dinner and sat at his desk before handing Dennis his meal and a bottle of cold water.

"Anything yet Dennis?" Peter asked as he opened his Chinese meal.

Dennis sighed and rubbed his face, "Nothing. The machine has now set up at least 200 different ways the inators may be linked. I've looked at all the plans as well, but nothing is coming together or adding up."

Peter nodded and took a swift drink from his water. Dennis opened his Chinese noodle box and began consuming his food.

About 10 minutes later the two friends finished their meal, then Dennis's computer gave off a beep sound. Peter and Dennis blinked and looked at the inator model.

Peter walked to his cabinet and pulled out a pair of 4D goggles, he handed Dennis his pair and Dennis put on a pair of electronic gloves. This will allow him to touch the computers hologram and look around the inator.

Dennis turned the lights off and Peter activated the beam for the inator to appear in front of them as a 4D hologram.

"Now let's see what we have here," Peter said as he placed his goggles over.

Peter and Dennis looked around the model, but it was just as clueless as the pieces apart from the machine.

Just then a knock was heard, Dennis and Peter didn't take their eyes off the 4D hologram.

"Enter, the door is open," Dennis called out.

Kane the Kangaroo walked in and looked at Dennis and Peter confused. He saw their weird attire of 'electronic clothing' and the weird glowing thing in front of the two.

"What is that?" Kane asked the Panda and Rabbit.

"What we have here are electrodes that can only be seen threw specific goggles and used with these gloves. Also, it keeps plans secret, only for the wearers' eyes to be seen. There should be a third pair on the table if you want to help out Kane." Dennis explained.

Kane walked up to the table and found the gloves and goggles. He placed them on and now saw what Peter and Dennis were seeing.

"Wow, what is this?" Kane asked as he looked at the hologram.

Peter didn't take his eyes off the weird looking machine, "We haven't got a clue yet. All we know is that this machine has been built by LOVEMUFFIN, taken apart again and various single pieces used in other inators. But what the heck this thing is now we still don't know."

Kane looked at the screen and back at the rabbit and panda bear, "Mind if I have a go? I had a bit of practice with electronics at the Australian OWCA."

Dennis and Peter nodded their heads, Kane picked the third set of goggles and gloves up and began taking the machine apart again. He scanned all the blueprints, looked at each individual piece and set it back together again as a puzzle.

The computer gave off a happy beep and glow, "Inator completed. Inator completed."

The 3 friends looked at the entire construction what they just put together. It looked similar to a giant elephant. It has 12 massive legs, each foot was about the size of a tire from a 4 by 4 car. And a massive round bulk was at the top of the inator holding all 12 legs together.

It didn't look like it was meant for running, despite its massive size, but more like...

"Shaking and moving up and down," Kane whispered shocked.

Dennis's own face turned pale white, "This reminds me of the earthquakes happening all over the world. And this thing is strong enough to create such an earthquake."

Peter nodded his head, "And if LOVEMUFFIN has it, they are sure to tear apart Danville, all in one go."

"We have to tell MM right now." Kane panicked.

Peter fished his phone out and texted MM the plans in an instant. Dennis could feel his own heart almost stopping, this was worse then they have ever thought.

* * *

Despite the massive bad plan, the rest of the months were going by quite smothery. About 2 months after Perry and Edith declared themselves mates they were greeted by their own egg. And 10 days later their egg hatched.

Perry and Edith hugged each other, they had a little boy. Edith cleaned the eggshells around their little tike away and Perry was allowed to pick him up.

"Oh, Perry. He looks just like you. And he has your brown eyes and teal coloured fur." Edith beamed and gave her son a kiss.

Perry could barely hold his own tears back as he was holding his son, "True Edith. Should we call him James?"

Edith looked at Perry as if to say, 'Not likely sunshine.'

"No Perry. James sounds too old for him... how about... ah, Jimmy. It sounds fresh, young and bouncy." Edith beamed and chuckled.

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, "Bouncy? Seriously Edith?... but Jimmy does sound better. Ok, welcome to the family Jimmy the Platypus."

Edith and Perry smiled as they took turns holding Jimmy in their embrace. Jimmy opened his brown eyes and looked at his parents.

"gaga... gogo..." Jimmy chuckled and stretched his hands out to hold Perry's hand. Perry felt tears falling from his face.

Edith embraced her mate and son. "Our happy family."

Perry smiled even more as he hugged Edith and their new son Jimmy. Jimmy chuckled as Perry sat more upright and bounced his new son on his lap safely.

"Nothing can stop our future now together Perry." Edith smiled and kissed her mate happy.

Perry nodded his head and hugged his son, "Nothing."

Jimmy the Platypus looked between his parents and chuckled calmly. Before being handed back to his mother for a good drink.

But little did the two lovers know, that the clock to countdown has already begun to strike.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smirking darkly. "Ooohhh, what for a countdown? Please review and stay tune for next time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07 A dark day

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

At the OWCA

It was evening. All the animals were making themselves ready to return back to their homes. Pinky, Natasha (who switched with Perry the rooms), Mavis, Kane, and Leo all returned to the dorm and helped Natasha set her new bed up.

They switched the beds so far that Pinky and Natasha were both now on the bottom bunk and the others resumed with the other beds.

"Wow, you sure keep these room in top condition." Natasha beamed.

Pinky nodded his head, "Sure do. Would... you like to play with us cards, Natasha?"

"Sure thing." Natasha beamed.

Whiles Natasha and Pinky were setting up a game, they all heard a knock at the door. Leo the Koala walked over to the door and opened it.

"Quincy?" Leo asked surprised.

The others turned to the door and saw that the Tasmanian Devil was lead by Dr Apollo into the room.

"She's been in this stand trance for over 2 hours now. One minute she was doing her lift up training and the next she froze in her movements. And she is just not snapping out of it." Dr Apollo explained as he tried snapping the Tasmanian devil to the now time.

Pinky looked at her and saw she was barely moving or breathing. Kane smirked a bit. As Dr Apollo left the room the Kangaroo just pinched the Tasmanian Devils nose and that brought her back quicker.

"Ouch. Wait... what?" Quincy asked confused and looked around the room. "What am I doing back in the bedroom?"

"Well... its bed time Quincy, where were you all day? You just... vanished." Pinky asked.

Quincy walked over to her bed and buried her face into the pillows. She was shaking as more tears were falling from her face.

"It's just... I couldn't believe my predictions were all coming true. One by one... and if its all the truth then the countdown will start by tomorrow. And I,... I can't stop it." Quincy said and hung her head. "There is nothing in this darn Universe stopping the clocks."

"What? Quincy, what will happen? Please tell us. Maybe we can stop it." Pinky begged.

But Quincy just jumped into her bed and curled tightly around herself. The small Tasmanian Devil was shaking more and more violently as she was quietly crying before herself.

The others tried comforting her, but she was having none of it. Only constantly repeating, 'sorry, I'm so so sorry'.

Just then she stood up even more and looked over to Kane the Kangaroo.

"Um... Kane, you have got two brothers right?" She asked him and looked at him.

Kane blinked, "Um yes... My older brother Kegan and Kirk the middle brother. I was born last."

"Ok... and... what are they both doing now?" Quincy asked, "You are a member of OWCA, and Kegan and Kirk?"

Kane moved his head to the side as he let his memories run wild, "Well... I know Kegan and Kirk both worked for an organisation they have set up called Archangel... but... outside of that, I have no clue. I could phone them though and find out for you if you like."

Quincy turned her head from side to side, thinking her prediction over. "If you would. That would help settle a confusing statement jumping round within my prediction mind."

Kane nodded and walked with Quincy to the office. He picked his phone up and dialled Kirk's mobile number.

 _After a few beeps, someone did pick up. "Hello, Kirk the Kangaroo here. With whom am I speaking?"_

"K... Kirk? It's me, Kane." Kane spoke out, feeling tears almost falling from his face.

 _There was a short pause at the other line, "Kane? Kane the Kangaroo, the Kane that is my younger brother? Kane, what are you doing in the states too? I thought you would stay in Australia with mum, dad and Kitty our younger sister."_

Kane chuckled, "Nop. I moved out, found a job at the American OWCA and am now a member with them."

" _Charming, anyhow is there something you wanted from me? I have a lot to do you know." Kirk asked his brother with an impatient tone in his voice._

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering... if Kegan was still a member of Archangel as well. You both were interested in setting it up in America if I remember correctly." Kane asked, hoping Kirk wouldn't be too suspicious about it.

" _Kegan? No, he left the Organisation last month. Said he found something more worthwhile and joined up with that group as well. That two-faced snake just up and abandoned me!" Kirk snapped._

Kane blinked, "What for an organisation?"

" _Something called: Lovemuffin or something like that," Kirk explained._

"LOVEMUFFIN you mean. So he is now with them?" Kane asked confused.

 _A sigh, "Yes Kane. Look wait until Christmas, we all will re-meet in Australia and we can explain our lives out to each other. See you then."_

Kirk hung the phone up and Kane blinked.

He hung his phone up too and turned to Quincy. "That answered your question?"

Quincy hung her head, "Yes... now some things are more clear to me. Thank you, Kane."

The Kangaroo blinked as he watched the Tasmanian devil leave the room with tears falling from her face.

She turned one more time to Kane, "Kane... if... if you truly love Mavis. Then tell her as soon as you can and start on your family with her now... otherwise, it might be too late."

"What? Quincy, what do you mean?" Kane asked.

But the Tasmanian Devil already left the room in tears. Kane shook his head and decided to see where Mavis the Dingo was now. And maybe talk it over. His heart started to race as he memorised her words. But before he jumps into the mating process he wanted Mavis opinion on that subject.

* * *

Mavis the Dingo was currently practising on a climbing exercise. She was hanging from band to band and swing her way through the OWCA gym.

Perry the Platypus and Edith the Platypus were also in the gym and working together on another sparing round. And again the two weren't backing down on the other.

Just as Edith managed to land a good hit on Perry's upper arm did she notice Kane entering the gym as well.

Perry pulled a bit back as he noticed Edith stopped the training, he turned his head and faced Kane as well.

Kane sat on a bench in the gym and hung his head, his face was bright red and he was even shaking a bit. Mavis halted her swinging exercise and looked over at her 'friend'. Kane looked up at her and gave her a weak smiled, whiles shaking.

Perry and Edith walked up to him and asked at the same time: "Kane the Kangaroo, are you ok?"

"N... not very," Kane said shaking.

Mavis climbed down and walked up to her friend. "Kane, what happened?"

Kane breathes, he ran through his mind Quincy's statement: _'Kane... if... if you truly love Mavis. Then tell her as soon as you can and start on your family with her now... otherwise, it might be too late.'_

"J... just Quincy has told me something... that I want to discuss with Mavis... privately," Kane explained and turned a bit red.

Mavis smiled sweetly at Kane, _'He is so caring and cute. Truly a man with a heart of gold.'_

"Ok, we will leave you two alone then," Edith said.

She took Perry's hand and the two left back to their rooms.

Mavis blinked confused as she watched the two Platypusses leave the training room. She walked closer to Kane and sat next to him. Taking his hand she hugged her best friend and looked into his charming face.

Kane could feel his heart hammering against his chest, he knew his request for Mavis was far too soon. They only dated a few months, but Kane couldn't imagine wanting to spend his life with anyone he has ever known then Mavis.

And if Quincy's prediction about their doom was going to come true, then he has to tell it to her as soon as he could. They may not even have the next year to spend together.

"Kane, what is it? You look pale." Mavis asked the Kangaroo scared.

She stroked his face and hugged her friend again. Kane shook a bit and hugged Mavis back. He stroked carefully over the Dingo's body and head, making his lover change colours like a traffic light.

Mavis giggled at his warm touch and faced him again, "Mr Kane the Kangaroo, don't try distracting me. And speak what is on your mind."

"Ok Mavis I will... well... I talked with Quincy a short while ago... and... and she predicted for us the future a few minutes ago..." Kane explained and turned bright red with tears falling.

Mavis covered her mouth, "What? Let me guess... something bad is going to happen?"

Kane nodded his head, "Yes... we... we might only have a year, or less together ever... b... before we... or one of us... is..."

Kane couldn't speak it out as his heart was wrapped already in grief. Kane shook again and cried and cried. Mavis held Kane as hard as she could against her body. She wrapped her arms tighter and tighter around the heartbroken kangaroo and began kissing him up and down his entire body.

Despite Mavis being half the size of Kane, she was definitely emotionally the stronger one of the two so far.

"Kane... sh... calm down my love. Please, Kane... if its a year we have left then I want to spend every day, hour and minute with you Kane. I love you with all my heart and I don't want it to be spent worrying about what our future may hold." Mavis said.

Kane nodded his head, "Y... you are right."

Suddenly Mavis' eyes turned to thunder, her body was shaking with fury, "You said Quincy told you we only have a year left?"

"Y... yes? Why?" Kane asked.

"I might have to change her mind on that. Sorry love, but I have some business to sort out." Mavis snapped and left the room.

She jumped from her lover and left the room, whiles muttering under her breath, " _I'm going to strangle that Tasmanian Devil."_

* * *

With Perry and Edith

Edith linked paws with Perry, looking a little worried. "Perry...?"

"Jimmy, no, that's not a toy!" Perry pulled away from Edith to take a stone out of Jimmy's mouth.

"Perry," Edith said a little louder.

"Jimmy, we don't eat stones," Perry said firmly, not hearing his mate. "Stones are not food."

"Perry!" Edith snapped.

Perry flinched at his mate's hard tone and he turned to look at her. "Edith, are you-?"

He broke off in shock as he saw tears flowing down his mate's face. Putting Jimmy down in a safe corner, Perry headed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Edith...?"

"Aren't you worried?" sniffed Edith.

"About what, Edie?"

"Quincy. Her prediction. She told Kane and Mavis to enjoy their time together. Why would she say that unless she knew that something happens to them?"

Perry hesitated. He had been trying to avoid thinking about that. "I know, Edith."

"No, you don't." Edith wiped her eyes. "Perry... What if she's seen something about us?"

Perry froze, "What... What do you mean?"

"What if she's seen your death?" Edith inhaled shakily. "Or my death? Or Jimmy's death? O-or a disaster that wipes all three of us out?"

"Edie, you're sounding paranoid!" Perry was alarmed. Not just because of his mate's paranoia, but the fact that he was wondering if it really WAS just paranoia...

"But Quincy has seen something happening to Kane and/or Mavis!" Edith cried, more tears trickling down her cheeks. "What if-?"

"Stop it!" Perry snapped, shaking her slightly, "Stop it, Edith! Nothing's going to happen to us, alright? We'll be fine!"

"You don't know that!" Edith pushed him away. "You don't know what Quincy's seen!"

"I don't care what Quincy's seen!" Perry snapped back. "I don't care what she might know! I love you, Edith, and I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and Jimmy from whatever is coming!"

Edith hesitated.

"Edie, I love you. I will never let you go if I can help it."

Edith smiled weakly. "I love you too. And I promise the same."

Perry hugged her tightly. Edith clutched him, her fears not quite dispelled. She still suspected that Quincy had seen something bad in the future of either Perry or herself or Jimmy or all three.

But they'd get through it, no matter what it was. They had to, they are a family now.

* * *

With Mavis the Dingo.

Mavis tracked Quincy down at the cafeteria. Quincy just got herself a fruit smoothy and a salad with mushrooms in it and some chicken strips.

The Tasmanian Devil noticed Mavis walking up to her and giving her a death glare, but she didn't let the Dingo scare her.

"Hello Mavis, I don't think you have just walked to the cafeteria to have your lunch with me?" Quincy asked with a smirk on her face.

Mavis was fuming, even the way Quincy was smirking at her made her feel more rage and hate towards the Tasmanian Devil.

"Quincy, I know you are jealous that Kane the Kangaroo chose me to be his mate and girlfriend. But please refer from scaring the poor man half to death. You know nothing about our future together and your predictions can always change." Mavis snapped.

Quincy sighed and looked at the Dingo a bit upset, "Mavis. I only have spoken the truth. You and Kane the Kangaroo's relationship won't last a year. And like I told him if you two want a family then begin now. Only in about 12 months time the entire OWCA will change dramatically and affect everyone around us."

Mavis' eyes were burning with more fury, "You are only saying that because you are jealous. I have Kane the Kangaroos love fair and square, we both are mates now and nothing will change that. Whiles you, you black furred rat have no one. Instead of scaring everyone around you find your own happiness and leave the others alone. If I catch you one more time hurting Kane the Kangaroo anyway, may it be abusive or emotional, then I will punish you!"

"Noted Mavis." Quincy sighed.

Mavis nodded and left her again. Quincy hung her head again and shook in her body. She could see so many downfalls, it wasn't even funny anymore.

'I have to find a way out of the OWCA before they all drive me mad!' Quincy thought and continued eating her lunch.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Poor Quincy. Can she change the others faiths?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08 Quincy's betrayal 01

Quanktumspirit: "Two or three more chapters left. Please review. And this is going to be at least two parts because the chapter is getting too long. So this is part one of two."

* * *

As Quincy was done with her lunch she requested a mission outside of the OWCA. Major Monogram blinked but could see that the young Tasmanian Devil had a lot on her plate and needed a tapestry change for a while.

Instead of giving her a mission, Major Monogram suggested she take a walk around Danville for now. But also wear a red bracelet around her neck to identify her as a pet, so that the animal snatchers won't have her arrested.

Quincy placed the necklace around her neck and walked out of the OWCA. She looked back towards the building and felt like the entire world was on her back, and weighing her down. Hopefully, a walk will clear her mind of a few things.

* * *

Back with LOVEMUFFIN.

The LOVEMUFFIN members had everything finished for their destruction of OWCA. The earthquake inator was completed and they were just waiting for the right moment.

Just then Dr Diminuatrive realised a slight problem, "Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts, we may have the 'earthquake inator', but we need a way into the OWCA to plant it in there and activate it. And we can't exactly kidnap an OWCA member because we don't know any of them."

"We could use Kegan to use his younger brothers trust and get in there." Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts suggested.

But Dr Bloodpudding shook his head, "It's too early to unleash the Kangaroo. No, we have to strike directly at one of the OWCA members. Someone who's trust is as stable as rotting timber."

"And have you got any idea who?" Dr Diminuatrive asked.

Dr Bloodpudding smirked and nodded his head, he hacked himself into the OWCA CCTV Camera and winded it a few hours back. He pointed at the Tasmanian Devil.

"How about her? Quincy the Tasmanian Devil? All her OWCA friends have doubts about her abilities, she continues too sees bad things happening around her, no one listens to her predictions and she is down in the dumps." Dr Bloodpudding explained.

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads. However, Heinz Doofenshmirtz looked at Quincy confused.

"Ok Dr Bloodpudding, I see where you are going with it. But who would be a good match for her? I don't think you have a male Tasmanian Devil up your sleeve." Heinz pointed out.

Dr Bloodpudding shook his head, "Nop, someone better. My pet: Hyena. Brone the Hyena. We will use him to lure Quincy into a trap. A love trap even."

Dr Bannister blinked, "You have a pet Hyena?"

"Yup." Dr Bloodpudding smirked.

He brought forth a cage with the Hyena inside it. He handed out to the other LOVEMUFFIN members ear clips to understand the Hyenas laughter and then explained it out to him.

"So pop, these are the LOVEMUFFIN members you have been talking about? You are right, just skin and bones." The Hyena laughed before himself.

Dr Bloodpudding rolled his eyes, "Charming Brone the Hyena. We have a plan and need you for it. We want you to seduce an OWCA member there. A young Tasmanian Devil called Quincy."

Brone the Hyena halted his laughter and blinked, "Wow papa, I don't go round and mate with anyone silly willy nilly. The babe has to be some good and fresh stuff to interest me. Plus a meat eater as well."

"Oh don't worry, she is." Dr Bloodpudding smirked.

He showed Brone an image of Quincy the Tasmanian Devil, as she was eating a dead dear for her dinner. Brone blinked, he stared at her and memorised her figure and form.

His mouth dropped down, "That's her?"

"Yes. So the plan is as followed... (whispers the plan into his ear)... you think you can pull it off?" Dr Bloodpudding asked him.

Brone smirked, "Wow. What a plan. Count me in pop."

"Ok, we will begin this evening." Dr Bloodpudding said.

Everyone nodded their heads and left back home. Brone looked one more time at Quincy's image and smirked to himself.

'Wow, what for a babe. And old enough to be searching for a mate for that sweet lady, yo.' He though and fell asleep.

Dreaming about seducing and impressing the Tasmanian Devil. A real beauty as he has never seen before in his life.

* * *

A few hours later Brone was woken up by Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts.

"Brone wake up. We have to get the plan into action." Heinz explained.

Brone rolled his eyes, "Ok, ok I'm up. Where is Quincy at the moment?"

"She is walking threw Danville Park so far. She has spent all evening outside and is about to return to the OWCA. So we have to get going if we want to catch her." Heinz explained.

Brone nodded his head, he was lead outside and driven in Heinz's truck to the place Quincy was spotted last. Heinz let Brone the Hyena out of the truck and he smirked.

Quickly Brone grabbed Heinz's stake lunch, which was inside the van as well, and fleed from the van. Heinz only just realised what the Hyena has done to him.

"Oh, you little rat. GIVE ME BACK MY DINNER!" Heinz screamed and raced after the Hyena.

Brone stopped for a short while and started a loud holler of a laughter, "Run granddad. Run."

Before picking the stake up again and raced away. Quincy just climbed down from her resting tree and looked what all the loud commotion was.

She spotted the hyena being chased by a 'doctor' looking bloke. She recognised him as Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And she knew as an OWCA member she has to protect the animals and humans alike from any LOVEMUFFIN member.

Quincy raced after the two, Heinz and Brone turned around and saw the Tasmanian Devil running right after them.

Brone smirked, "Perfect Heinz, everything is working as planned. Now shote me and make sure Quincy watches us."

Heinz nodded, he raised his handgun up and shot Brone in his back leg. Brone's play acting was perfect, he let out a loud painful scream and crashed to the ground. Heinz raced up to him and snatched his stake back before making his clear exit.

Quincy for a short while raced after Heinz, but he was long gone in his truck and down the street.

'Wait, he hurt someone.' Quincy the Tasmanian Devil thought and turned on her heels to the victim.

Brone looked a bit up, despite being shot in his back leg he was feeling fine. And Quincy was racing down to him.

"Are you alright Mr?" Quincy asked the Hyena as she bent down to his level.

The Hyena shook a bit as he tried getting up, but his back leg was more critically hurt than he first assumed.

'Curse you Heinz Doofenshmirtz.' Brone cursed in his head, but then remembered he has to play act to get Quincy's trust.

"Not very... that idiot has shot me in the back leg, and I can't lift it up to get away from here. I am basically fresh meat to any wild meat eater out there... or other Hyenas." Brone sighed and hung his head.

"Not if I can help it," Quincy said and started bandaging his back leg up.

She picked him up with her paws and lead him away from the clearing and up to the OWCA.

"I don't think I should be here," Brone said looking at his saviour scared.

"We are OWCA workers, and if an animal is in need we have to take care of them," Quincy explained smiling down at him.

Brone nodded as he was lead to the OWCA doors. He watched as Quincy scanned her ID card and typed in her passcode to be allowed back into the OWCA.

She walked him through the rooms and right up to the doctor's ward. She faced one of the doctors there and started sending out her orders.

"Dr Apollo. We need a checkup and help right now!" Quincy called out.

Brone blinked as Dr Apollo walked up to them.

"Oh, my dear. Where did he come from?" The Doctor asked as he checked the Hyenas breathing and heartbeat.

Quincy's eyes turned bright red out of fury, "A LOVEMUFFIN member was chasing him, before shooting him in his back leg. Will he be alright?"

Dr Apollo pulled the bullet out of the Hyena, bandaged him up and disinfected his leg. Before giving him an injection against rabies.

Brone was growling under his breath, it was now not as painful as the bullet landed on his leg, but the pain was still there. He was shaking violently, but Dr Apollo didn't let that phase him.

"He will be fine. But he will have to stay a few days at the OWCA to recover from the shock and the bullet wound. What is your name by the way sir?" Dr Apollo asked him.

Brone breathes calmly and tried to calm his racing heart down from the events. After he calmed his heart down, he let his mind catch up on the events happening right now.

'I am now in the OWCA. And I have to win and thank my saviour Quincy the Tasmanian Devil. I think it is that cat looking creature next to the odd doctor guy. But better reply before he thinks I can't speak.' Shot threw Brone's mind.

Brone breath one more time before facing the doctor, "My name is Brone the Hyena. I was supposed to be living in Danville Zoo department and was on a transport train across America. But I fell out the carriage, the humans opened fire on me and one person caught my leg. I just bolted away from the tracks and raced as fast as I could to the park and try to find some help. And somehow I landed here. Thank you, Dr Apollo, for fixing my leg back up."

"Ah, it was no big thing. Just be careful walking around from now on. Your bone has to heal itself which will take a couple of weeks." Dr Apollo advised him.

Brone smiled softly and nodded his head, "Noted Doc."

Dr Apollo picked his things up and left the ward. Brone looked around the room and saw nothing worthy of his attention or entertainment. Just then his eyes landed on the Tasmanian Devil.

"So I think I have you to thank for saving my life from those hunters, baby," Brone smirked as his eyes remained glued to the Tasmanian Devil.

Quincy felt her cheeks heat up, 'Is he flirting with me? Despite his sick condition, he is quite cute.'

Brone started laughing, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sorry... and yes. How are you feeling at the moment, sir?" Quincy asked him.

"Oh brother, scrap the sir missy, the name is Brone, Brone the Hyena," Brone explained and extended his paw.

Quincy could feel her face heat up again, she took his paw and shook it, "Nice to meet you Brone, my name is Quincy the Tasmanian Devil. OWCA member and Zoo animal as well."

"Charming and thank you again... um..." Brone said, but he couldn't think of anything to talk about.

Just then Dr Apollo walked in with a set of bandages. He set the changing kit up and nodded towards Quincy.

"Quincy, could you please change Mr Brone's bandages. They have to stay fresh for your bullet wound to heal up correctly." Dr Apollo explained.

Quincy nodded her head, "Will do. Brone, can you please sit a bit upright and hold your hands in the air. I'll do the rest then."

Brone did as she requested him to. He watched her carefully, first, the old bandage was cut off (which was drained in blood almost), then Quincy plunked it into the bin, next she placed another set of cotton wool over Brone's shot wound and with a second fresh bandage she tied it down.

After a short while, she was done and cleaned the old bandage away. Brone lowered his back leg and stared at Quincy with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You know cutie, you'd make a great nurse. Are you a nurse or a nurse in training?" Brone asked her.

But Quincy shook her head, "No I'm not. I'm working towards being an OWCA Agent. You know, in the field."

"Oh ok. So... Can we maybe do something together Quincy?" Brone asked her.

Quincy shook her head left to right, "I'm not too sure what we could do. With you having a shot wound in your leg. Any strong movements and it could get worse."

Brone nodded his head, "I'll be sure not to do the 'Macarena' around the room if that is reassuring to you."

Quincy started laughing at his lame pun, "I'm sure you won't... I know we could play board games together. I'll be right back."

Quincy quickly left the room. It was all fine for Brone, he has to start working on his plan.

Brone was smirking, 'I have everything under control. Now I just have to make Quincy see me as a potential mate. And then hand her the necklace of betrayal.'

Brone pulled from his fur coat pocket the necklace. Still shining as new and still as powerful as ever. He knew if anyone would wear this, they would be as submissive to the owner of the necklace as a child would be to their parents.

And with Quincy, it will block her prediction powers for a while. Long enough for LOVEMUFFIN to break in, attack and escape before Quincy even knows what has happened.

* * *

With Quincy

Quincy left the hospital ward and walked towards her bedroom. Perry, Edith and Jimmy the Platypusses just came by and spotted the Tasmanian Devil. Edith raised an eyebrow up as she noticed a smile on Quincy that won't go away.

She was basically floating on could 9. Quincy walked past the 3 Platypusses, got the game: Battleships from her cupboard and walked past them again.

"Is she alright dad?" Jimmy asked his father.

Edith beamed over her face, "Aw, it looks like Quincy might be love struck."

Jimmy raised a confused eyebrow, "Lovea stracku what?"

"It's a fancy term which means she might like someone," Perry explained.

Jimmy smiled and called after the Tasmanian Devil, "Aw. Good luck aunty Quincy."

Quincy just ignored them and floated basically back to the patient to have some more entertaining time with him.

Perry, Edith and Jimmy all walked together to the OWCA library and resumed reading to each other a story.

* * *

Back with Brone

Brone was almost half asleep as Quincy walked back to his bedside with the board game she had in mind. It was the game: Battleships.

Brone chuckled, "Battleships Quincy? You know how to play it?"

"Sure do. And I promise you I won't use my prediction powers to cheat. Do you know the game?" Quincy asked Brone.

Brone smirked, "Sure thing sweetheart. Well, let's play."

They both set up the game and then took turns sinking the others battleships down. It was a lot of fun. Whiles Quincy was focusing on the game, Brone was wondering how he could show to Quincy, that he finds her attractive, other than giving her pet names.

'She is quite unaware of the beauty she is walking around in. I'm surprised no one has claimed this black furred and brown eyed queen of the animals yet. I think I should start making my move on her. After the game.' Brone thought to himself.

"H7?" Quincy asked and faced Brone.

Brone smiled, "Hit. And you just sunk my last survivor, the submarine."

Quincy chucked a bit, Brone himself has only sunken 3 of her 5 ships whiles she had all of them.

"Thank you for a good game, Brone." Quincy smiled warmly at him.

Brone felt his face heat up a bit, he took her paw and gave her a soft kiss, "You're very welcome Quincy."

Quincy stored the game away and then paced around the room a bit, she was bitting her nails and looked towards the clock. She had about 40 minutes before she had to return to her own bedroom, then she snipped her finger, she knew exactly what she could do with Brone now.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a bit." Quincy said and left his room again with the board game.

Brone blinked, 'Ok... that was strange.'

* * *

Quincy raced from the hospital ward to her bedroom. There Perry has just packed the last of his things together and was about to walk out of the door, as he came across the Tasmanian Devil.

"Oh hi Quincy, we haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?" Perry asked.

Quincy turned to the clock and saw she was playing that board game with Brone for over 3 hours. Well, they were playing it, again and again, to keep themselves entertained.

Quincy smiled a bit, "I was just looking after our new patients in the hospital. Brone the Hyena he is called and was just delivered to the hospital this afternoon. He has a shot wound in his leg and needs care."

Edith smiled, "That's sweet of you. And everything going alright?"

"Yup. He played with me a round of battleships and made me win, and no I didn't use my abilities to cheat." Quincy explained.

* * *

Whiles Quincy was away and no one was looking out for Brone, the Hyena pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, Dr Doofenshmirts?- yes I am now in the OWCA, and the earthquake-inator is still in my bag.- No, I haven't planted it yet. I will do it this evening.- And yes I have one of the OWCA members under my command, Quincy the Tasmanian devil, and by god is she easily persuaded. I could ask her to do whatever I wished for and she would be bowing at my feet.- No don't worry, I won't go overboard. Just string her along a bit, before giving her the necklace which will block her powers, and then once an OWCA party is on I will smuggle the bomb into the bottom half of the OWCA. With one massive boom, the earth will shake and take everyone down with it.- Ok, see you soon." Brone smirked and hid his phone again.

Brone leaned back in his bed and looked outside his window, he noticed one of the nurses just looked over to him, but she didn't listen into his discussion, and he heard what she was whispering about him to a second nurse.

" _Yes, that is the new patient. According to his files, his name is Brone the Hyena." She began her talk._

" _Agent Quincy the Tasmanian Devil has brought that jerk into OWCA." The second nurse continued._

" _Apparently he has a bullet wound in his leg. But it is not so severe that we have to keep him. We should just send him back home and let him leave the OWCA alone." The first one spoke again._

" _We can't, we are OWCA nurses and Doctors. We have to look out for the well being of every patient. Even those that smile like the joker's jerks they are." The second one said._

" _You think he is a jerk also?" The first one asked confused._

" _Just look at the way that freak is eying us, during our discussion. A truly horrid man." The second one continued._

Brone blinked, as both nurses were glaring at him he turned his head and body away. They left him alone and Brone hung his head.

'I'm a jerk? They don't even know me. So how can they just label me as a freak? I have done nothing so far as to why I should be stamped off as a jerk. I have only talked to Quincy and played with her a board game. I haven't even begun flirting with her too much. So how can the two nurses see straight through my mask and know I am a jerk?... Brone that is easily answered. Because the entire world sees you as a freak. That's why you accepted to work for LOVEMUFFIN and help them take the OWCA down and out for good. Because no one will ever see you as anything more: not a husband, father, boyfriend, lover and so on. You are so unappealing in others eyes that you might as well be killed by the next road traffic accident... then no one can just burn you with a mark as a jerk.' Brone thought as his body shook and tears started to fall from his face.

Just then a knock came and Quincy entered it with a book in her hands, Brone raised a confused eyebrow at the book.

"Hi Brone, my idea was to read you a bedtime story. If that is ok. I always feel better after a long day is to read something to one's self." Quincy explained.

Brone leaned back with a smile tugging at his lips, "I'd be honoured to hear you read something out to me. Thanks, Quincy."

Quincy nodded her head and opened the book, "Once upon a time, there lived a handsome young prince... (30 minutes later) The Prince and the Princess were married and lived happily ever after. The end."

Brone has actually stopped listening, he wasn't too into fairytales. But every time Quincy opened her mouth it was like warm honey running over his lips and speeding his heart up.

"Wow, that was a great story. Thank you for reading it to me." Brone said and smiled, but in his mind, he was thinking: 'Jesus Christ is that love mushy crap written excuse of a story over. No action, no big suspense, no actual bloody deaths. How can people enjoy this fairytale mushiness of crap?'

"Your welcome. Sorry, but I have to return to my dorm now. See you tomorrow Brone." Quincy smiled at him.

Brone blinked, and looked over at his clock, it showed that it was now: 9:30 PM. He nodded and curled around himself.

"That's fine Quincy. See you tomorrow." Brone said.

Quincy nodded her head and walked up to the Hyenas head. Brone blinked a bit as she was so close to him and gave the Hyena a hug and a kiss on his lips. Brone blinked as she broke the kiss and then left the room.

'W... w... what was that about?' Brone asked himself shocked. 'My flirting attempts weren't that appealing to want a kiss from that Angel... and yet... it felt nice... great.'

Brone sighed, now he will have that goddam Tasmanian Devil dancing around in his dreams forever more. Brone curled up in his bed and resumed with his sleep.

* * *

Quincy walked back to the bedroom and made herself ready to go to sleep.

Pinky, Natasha, Mavis, Kane and Leo all were already sitting in their beds with their pj's on and looked over at the beaming and happy smiling Tasmanian Devil.

"Hi, Quincy. Where have you been from lunchtime onwards? You weren't in the canteen for dinner service." Leo pointed out.

Quincy blinked a bit, "I was just looking out for the new patients in the hospital ward. Brone the Hyena is his name. We played a few games with each other and talked... he's quite cute."

Pinky blinked a bit, "You mean the wounded hyena in the hospital? Yuck, I've seen him being brought in. And don't get me wrong, he is handsome, but... I don't know. His eyes seem to hold a darkness within him that I don't like."

"Pinky, you haven't even switched two words with him to be able to put a stamp on how he is. He is a good man." Quincy pointed out.

"I have to agree with Pinky," Kane said. "Brone as far as my observations went as you were away from him is a constant flirt with the other staff and doesn't take a thing serious Quincy. Better watch out that you don't sell to him your heart, he will break it."

Quincy sighed, she curled up in her bed and shook. 'Brone is not a jerk. He is the sweetest man I have ever known.'

The others finished their discussions before going to bed themselves.

* * *

The next morning the mood in the room was still cold as ice. Quincy the Tasmanian Devil finished her breakfast and left to the canteen to get Brone his breakfast.

Knowing he was a hyena she fished some meats, fish and a bit of fruit onto his plate, as well as a bowl of cold water. Then she walked with the tray to Brone's bedroom.

During her walk, Quincy was blocking from her mind her friend's bad mouthing words against Brone. She just couldn't see him as a bad guy, he was sweet, kind and entertaining for the Tasmanian Devil. For the first time in years, she felt herself finding herself the perfect match.

As she just reached Brone's bedroom, Edith the Platypus ran back up to her.

"Quincy, please just hear us out. Stay away from him. He will only drive you insane." Edith begged the Tasmanian Devil.

Quincy sighed, "Edith, I understand yours and the concerns of the other over my well being. But Brone the Hyena is a nice guy. He talks in a way to me and makes me happy as if I've just eaten a carcase of a dead deer. Please just trust me. I know what I am doing."

Edith blinked and sighed, "Ok... if you see something good in him, then it must be there... just please be careful."

Quincy nodded her head and entered Brone's bedroom again with the tray. Brone just had his mediation from Dr Apollo as Quincy walked in. The doctor nodded to her and left the two alone.

Brone smiled sweetly at her, "Is there a reason why you visit me every day Miss Quincy?"

"Yes, I promised Major Monogram to look out for you. And that's exactly what I will do Brone." Quincy smiled and placed the food tray on his bedside cabinet.

Brone picked his food up and smiled softly, "I thank you for caring so well about me, Miss."

Brone resumed eating as Quincy sat on a chair in the room and watched him eat his meal. She watched his every move, from cutting up the sausages and bacon to drinking his juice. Every move he made; made Quincy feel her heart speed up more and more.

As the Hyena was finished and he cleaned his mouth with a tissue he looked up and watched Quincy in return. She was basically mesmerised by his movements. But he didn't understand why she was watching his every move.

Brone chuckled as he spoke up, snapping Quincy to the now time, "Is everything ok Miss?"

"Oh... um..." Quincy said and turned bright red. "I'm sorry Brone, I... I didn't mean to stare at you that hard..."

"Ah, no problem cutie. If there is something you like to look at, take a photo of it. It will last longer." Brone chuckled. "But I am not something to be mesmerised over."

That caught Quincy's attention: "Hu? What do you mean?"

Brone blinked back, "You mean... I... Am I actually attractive? Or in baby's form, I'm beautiful?"

"Yes very... ok you are not over the top groomed as most animals I know of. Your black hair is shaggy, uncombed and your fur is all over the place with scars marking your big events in your life... but... um... your yellow beautiful eyes... they remind me of the lovely warm sun. And they glow and bring out your best features, your charming face." Quincy explained.

"Ok... that was a weird compliment. But thank you, Quincy... I... I don't think I've ever had anyone compliment me over the way I look." Brone said and turned a little bit red.

Quincy turned a bit red, "Well they should. You are very charming."

Brone blinked, he didn't move as he watched Quincy walk up to him closer. She hugged the Hyena, stroked his face and hair, before stealing from him a kiss.

Brone felt his heartburn, he gave Quincy a small smirk as she quickly stopped the kiss.

"Oh... I... I'm so sorry-" Quincy was about to say.

But Brone got the message, he grabbed her around her waist, pulled the smaller Tasmanian Devil back into the embrace and gave her the kiss back. This time, putting a lot of passion into his kiss.

Quincy moaned and her face begins to heat up, she memorised his sharp teeth and the size of his mouth during the kiss. It was like heaven to her.

As Brone let her go he smiled softly at her, "That's how you kiss Quincy."

Quincy turned bright red, "That sure was a kiss. Thank you Brone... sorry but I have to go on another mission now. I'll see you later handsome."

"I'll be counting the hour's beauty," Brone smirked back at her.

Quincy raced from the hospital ward away and off on her next mission. Brone leaned back in his bed and smirked to himself.

'A few more sunny day's with her, and I will have her eating out of the palm of my hand.' Brone smirked and chuckled.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that it has to be in two parts. But this chapter was becoming too long. Part two coming soon. Please review."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 Quincy's betrayal 02

Quanktumspirit: "Two chapters left. Please review and as promised, here is part two."

* * *

Whiles Quincy was away, beating some LOVEMUFFIN member up. Brone the Hyena just received a text message from Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Plan to be activated at 12 noon. Move bomb parts to MM's office on the ground floor, room 3. Get Dennis the Rabbit, Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo, Leo the Koala bear, and Quincy the Tasmanian Devil to follow you to a emergency rescue. Remember, we still have your sister and use her as actually rescue captive mission." Brone read.

He smirked and nodded his head. He looked one more time around the OWCA hospital room. He didn't have any check-ups or appointments with Dr Apollo and Quincy wasn't due back for a while.

Brone got out of his bed and pulled the bomb back from his bag. Looking around the hospital ward Brone stole a doctor's coat and quickly wears it, whiles walking away from the hospital wing. Luckily his disguise as a 'fake Doctor' was working and he reached MM's office with no one stopping him.

Brone also noted that the office was in the centre of OWCA on the ground floor. So with the designator planted in MM's office, it will spread out to the other offices and rooms in a matter of seconds before taking the top floor down and out.

Brone placed the bomb on the table, the little 12 legged spider jumped from the table, it grew rapidly in size and attached itself to the floor of MM's office. Before disguising itself as the carpet. Brone chuckled and quickly left the office.

As he reached his bedroom Brone climbed back into his bed, he lay down and counted the hours for when LOVEMUFFIN will get him out of there. He has 2 hours remaining. Despite his injuries not being fully healed yet, Brone was actually excited about the plan.

To help further along with the plan Brone requested Heinz to throw his sister into a cage and photograph it with a gun pointing at her head. That way he could bring the claim up that it was urgent they save her life.

Brone pulled his phone out again and texted Heinz again. 'Bomb planted. Picture needed. Send in new Chat slide, not this one.'

A short while later Heinz did send Brone a new chat message. First came his sisters' image, locked in a cage with a drip bag in her vain's and a gun pointing at her head. Then a text reading: 'Got sister Mumbai, come to the LOVEMUFFIN headquarters if you ever want to see your sister alive again Brone.'

Brone smirked, 'Perfect. Everybody is in place as it should be.'

Brone changed his mobile to a clock, he set it for 2 hours and used the same chime sound from his countdown as if he would be getting a text message.

* * *

Quincy and the others just returned from a suspiciously easy LOVEMUFFIN mission. The friends were laughing with each other and claiming that Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts organisation was lacking drastically in skills.

"They all should be upping their games. Seriously, Dr Bloodpudding's 'Apple and Orange inator' wasn't just none threatening, but the way he fights is just like learning how to walk." Mavis chuckled.

The others snickered again, Quincy stopped her laughter and her mind switched back over to Brone the Hyena. She then remembered that she wanted to visit him again.

"Hey guys, should we see how the patient in the hospital wing is doing so far? I think he is done with his morning check-ups." Quincy suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and the 7 friends headed for the medical bay. As they got there they spotted Brone just practising how to walk again. His wounds were healing up nicely and he was smiling a bit.

As his eyes caught sighed of Quincy he blinked a bit.

"Oh hi, Quincy. I thought you were away on some mission of some kind." Brone asked.

Quincy walked up to the Hyena and hugged him, Brone notes that the Garnant necklace around her neck was shining brightly. So her prediction powers were being absorbed.

"It was fairly easy Brone. Nothing we haven't seen before. How has your morning been?" Quincy asked him.

Brone hung his head and his body was shaking, "A... actually ok. I'm just worried about my sister. I haven't seen her in 2 days now... I think something has happened to her."

Leo the Koala blinked, "You have a sister?"

Just then Brone's mobile phone rang. Brone blinked as he read the text message. Despite cheating with the way he got it, he put on a shocked expression over his face.

"Oh... oh no. Mumbai is being used for some kind of test by the very people who were chasing me a few days ago." Brone panicked.

"WHAT?" Leo the Koala, Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo and Quincy the Tasmanian Devil said at the same time shocked.

Brone showed them the image of the female Hyena, lying on a silver operating table, in a cage with various syringes injected into her system.

Under that Quincy read a note: "Brone the Hyena, if you don't come straight back to the test facilities, we will kill your sister Mumbai. Signed LOVEMUFFIN."

"We have to tell MM right away." Quincy said, "You coming too Brone?"

Brone nodded his head, "Of course. But I don't see how I can be much of a help.'"

"A lot actually. You know where you were running from. So you just run all the way back again." Leo explained.

Brone blinked, "True, ok."

Brone the Hyena, Quincy the Tasmanian Devil, Leo the Koala bear, Mavis the Dingo and Kane the Kangaroo all race up to Major Monogram.

The head boss of their section blinked quite a bit as the 5 Agents asked to all go on a rescue and recovery mission together. Brone explained that he only had himself and his sister left, and as he ran from LOVEMUFFIN his sister was still being held in a cage.

Major Monogram sighed, "I see where you are coming from Brone the Hyena. But I can't risk the OWCA Agents just to rescue one Hyena."

"I thought that was one of the reasons OWCA was set up, to help the animals and areas in need whenever danger comes. Isn't that your motto?" Brone asked, "I'm not asking for all of OWCA to come, I just need one and a way to get back to LOVEMUFFIN's hideout."

Major Monogram sighed, "Ok Brone, if you say so: Dennis the Rabbit, Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo, Leo the Koala, Quincy the Tasmanian Devil shall help you. Dennis knows the LOVEMUFFIN hideout, and Mavis will drive. The others keep an eye on Brone."

Brone rolled his eyes as the 5 Agents and one patient left the OWCA and heads for a family van. They all squished inside it and Brone showed them the way he was escaping from.

Whiles quickly texting Heinz: "Got OWCA members for the attack plan. Be there in 5 min."

And then they were off.

* * *

With the LOVEMUFFIN members

Heinz Doofenshmirtz organisation another meeting with the other LOVEMUFFIN members. Dr Mystery had Mumbai the Hyena locked in a small cage, and she wasn't doing too well. She's caught a fever and the LOVEMUFFIN members had no clue in how to stop it.

The young Hyena was panting and shaking a lot. They tried giving her water, but she was turning it down all the time.

Dr Diminuatrive was ripping his hair out. "How much longer will that blooming Hyena be? He said he won't be more than a day."

"Calm yourself Dr Diminuatrive." Dr Rodney von Rodenstein said. "Brone the Hyena will be here soon. He is too much of a coward to turn his back on his beloved sister."

Mumbai sighed, 'That's true. We are cowards. But being a coward you live a long life...'

She continued whining and nibbled on the sad excuse, of what was once a corps of a dead sheep. The LOVEMUFFIN members each checked their watches. Another half an hour to go.

* * *

Back with the rescue team.

The OWCA members just reached the LOVEMUFFIN hideout. Brome lead them inside it and showed them all the sneaky holes to remain hiding whiles walking around the LOVEMUFFIN headquarters.

The team walked from one room to the next, but there was still no sign.

"Are you sure you're sister is being held here?" Mavis the Dingo asked suspiciously.

Kane just checked one of the other rooms, "Nothing again. It's as if we are on a scavenger hunt."

"Come on guys," Quincy smiled whiles still holding Brone the Hyena's hand. "Where is your fun in an adventure?"

"I think I lost it as your joke version of a boyfriend entered the facility." Leo the Koala explained.

Brone the Hyena chuckled, "Noted."

They continued scanning the area. Whiles the OWCA members walked further up and just reached 6 doors, Brone pulled back a bit from the pack before sending another text.

'Got them. Attack now.'

Just then, the 6 doors all opened at once, revealing that behind the 6 doors were 6 members of LOVEMUFFIN. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr Bloodpudding, Dr Rodney von Rodenstein, Mr Mystery, Dr David Bringdown and even Kegan the Kangaroo.

Kane the Kangaroo blinked as he saw his older brother, "IT'S A TRAP!"

Mr Mystery smirked, "Sure thing Kane the Kangaroo."

Just then Kegan the Kangaroo brought forth a gun, aiming it at his younger brother. Kane blinked shocked to see his older brother back after so many years.

"Kegan? Why are you doing this?" Kane asked heartbroken.

"If I help LOVEMUFFIN bring down OWCA, I get a permanent contract with them. And my own lair. For that, I just simply have to kill a member of the OWCA team." Kegan smirked. "And that's you, little brother."

"Hu?" Quincy the Tasmanian Devil said confused shaking her head.

Some things weren't adding up in her prediction mind.

Kegan sighed and glared at her, "For my Zoo life I have to kill-"

"Not the plan Kegan," Quincy said looking around the room confused. "I... I can't see anything... I know I've seen this scene before in one of my predictions, but now... now I can't tell one from the other. And I got a constant ringing in my head and ears."

"Oh, that would be my pets fault. You are still wearing the Garnet necklace he handed to you as a sign of his devotions. Which were all fake." Dr Bloodpudding explained walking forth to the Hyena.

Mavis blinked, "Pet? Who?"

Brone the Hyena smirked, even more, darker now, he walked up to Quincy, ripped the Garnet necklace from her neck, before walking up to Dr Bloodpudding and lying at his feet.

Quincy blinked, her head felt like fire as the power of the necklace wore off. She shook a bit before the LOVEMUFFIN members opened fire. Mavis, Kane, Leo and Quincy were all hurt as one by one they crashed to the ground, blood pooling around the 4 friends.

Quincy turned back round to Brone with fury lit in her eyes. "I will never forgive you for this stunt you cheat."

"I know you won't." Brone smirked at her, "And I don't want your forgiveness."

"Brone would you like the honour of killing them a final time? Your gun is just here." Dr Bloodpudding suggested.

Brone walked to a table where various inator were lined up. He chose the one which had 'Home' written on, built by Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Lucky it looked exactly like a handgun the other OWCA members were using. He walked to a notepad and quickly scribbles a note on it before walking back forth to the 5 dying friends.

The dying OWCA members were all shaking with fear and pain shooting through them.

But Quincy held a death glare towards her 'ex-lover', "I swear on my own life Brone. I will never forgive you for lying, cheating and manipulate me. You never truly loved me like I loved you."

"I know Quincy. And I'm sorry that I lured you all into this trap. Please read the note threw before deleting me from your mind, my love." Brone said and handed her two letters.

"W... what do you-" Quincy was about to say.

Brone took aim and fired the inator. All 5 OWCA members vanished from the spot and disappeared.

"WHAT BRONE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM!" Dr Bloodpudding screamed.

Brone turned back round to his master, "Sir. I love Quincy the Tasmanian Devil. I will not have her blood on my paws. Nore any others."

Dr Bloodpudding was boiling over with fury, with a knife he stabbed and killed Brone and his sister on the spot.

Brone's last thoughts were before he died, 'My true love is safe.'

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "It's getting too long again. Sorry but I have to write 2 chapters again before I'm done."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The heart breaks

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Quincy, Mavis, Kane, Leo all were whisked around the place. One minute ago they were lured into a trap and shot at by LOVEMUFFIN, and the next Brone the Hyena sapped them out of the LOVEMUFFIN hide out back towards the OWCA.

The 4 friends were lying wounded just outside the OWCA. Perry the Platypus, Edith the Platypus spotted their friends and raised the emergency alarm.

Quickly they were brought into the emergency hospital wing and treated for their wounds.

Perry and Edith looked at the only concise member of the pack, Quincy. She was shaking as her mind played catch up over the events that have just transpired.

"Quincy, what happened?" Edith asked her.

Quincy leaned back in her bed and tears flooded her eyes, "It was all a setup. Brone has... has lured us to the LOVEMUFFIN hideout, where they opened fire at us. Somehow we were sapped back out of there threw some inator or such."

Perry blinked, "And Brone? Where is he?"

"Dead Perry as well as his sister. They sacrificed themselves so we could escape." Quincy explained.

Kane looked up whiles holding his paw over his opened bullet wounds, "D... didn't he give you a letter... b... before we were sapped out of there?"

"First of we have to get you all immediately medical attention," Perry said.

One by one Mavis, Kane, Leo and Quincy were lead into the medical bay and patched up. But they had to stay for a few days in the hospital because the wounds were so severe.

Quincy in the meantime picked the note up that Brone had handed her, "My dear Quincy. I know you will hate me for all eternity because I set you all up."

"You got that right you cheat," Quincy growled under her breath. But before she threw his letter away she wanted to know what else he had to say for himself.

"I know I shouldn't have lured you into the LOVEMUFFIN trap. It was wrong. But all I was thinking about was to save my sister from the LOVEMUFFIN. And the plan worked, to some points. What I was meaning to say is, I'm very sorry for setting you up and building your love emotions up."

Quincy almost started crying, knowing he never actually liked her... or did he? She decided to continue reading.

"The truth is... I was planning on only seeing you as a good friend. But, even without the power of the Garnet Necklace, I could see your kind-hearted nature shining through your eyes. And... I fell in love with you. Please believe me darling, that had LOVEMUFFIN not set me up I would have changed my ways in a heartbeat for you. But I can't take back what I have done to you or your friends."

Quincy blinked and sighed. 'So he was honest.'

"I'm ever so sorry that you and the others were hurt. I will pray in my afterlife that you all will make it threw. And Quincy... please move on from me. Find a mate who is: Honest, Loving, Trusting. And who loves you for you. Without manipulation of any sort. I hope you will live a long, happy life with a family to be proud of. With greetings, yours un-truely Brone the Hyena. X X X." Quincy finished reading it.

Quincy almost shook in her bed, she wanted to rip his last written words up. But instead, she picked her scrapbook up and placed his love letter into it. As well as doing a quick drawing of him on the other side.

'He did all that, just to save his sister? Despite his evil ways... he was a man who cares deeply about those who are close to him. And now... that he is dead, I have a chance at moving on from him. Brone is right, I should find someone who loves me for me.' Quincy thought and allowed a few tears to fall for him.

* * *

A few days passed since Brone's death. Mavis the Dingo, Kane the Kangaroo and Leo the Koala bear were still lying in intensive care. Quincy was released from the hospital after 2 days and resumed with working for the OWCA, despite her heart being broken in two.

On this particular morning, Perry and Edith the Platypus asked Quincy to look after Jimmy whiles they went out to dinner.

Quincy accepted and chuckled at the young 11-month-old platypus.

"You know Jimmy, despite being a small baby, you already have your parents' strong personality shining through you. Your father's strength and your mother's wisdom." Quincy chuckled.

Jimmy smiled up and tried reaching the Tasmanian Devils face. Quincy chuckled and played with the toddler. As Jimmy fell asleep in her arms Quincy was sighing, was there truly no one out there who loved her?

She decided to let the future play itself out as it wishes. As her mind started with a massive deleting process over removing Brone the Hyena's memories and actions from her mind. His power over removing her prediction powers was just too much for Quincy, and also knowing that her first love had been killed in cold blood only broke her heart further.

'I shouldn't let Brone affect me so much. But... he was the first animal ever to make a move on me. Showing me a world full of love and friendship. Had he not been set up, he would have made a fine lover.' Quincy thought and smiled.

Jimmy was starting to cry for attention, Quincy picked the young Platypus pup up and rocked him carefully. But the little Platypus continued crying and wasn't calming down. Then Quincy had an idea.

"Rest my young one, lay down your head. Snuggle up, and sleep in a bed. Your family loves you so, rest little one and so you go. You are still too young to know, how love works and how to show. But believe my little one. You have a very bright sun." Quincy sang and smiled at the odd words she just strung together.

Jimmy stopped his crying and stared into Quincy's eyes, "Don cry."

"I'm alright Jimmy. Sometimes,... life just puts up barriers that you have to cross. And they hurt, but they can't break you." Quincy chuckled.

But instead of calming down, Jimmy suddenly began crying harder and harder, almost screaming his lungs out in fear. Quincy jumped out of her skin as she tried calming him down.

"Jimmy, Jimmy shush, please Jimmy calm down," Quincy begged, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly she grabbed a stuffed teddy and placed it into the baby's arms. But also her head was burning up again. She blinked as a prediction about the baby shot through her mind.

'Oh... oh no... not Jimmy... please not Jimmy...' Quincy thought and stared in horror at the young baby.

Jimmy blinked and seemed to see that his cries were just causing Quincy more pain, "Aunty Quincy... young an ok?"

Quincy could barely breath, "Sure Jimmy. Aunty Quincy is just... looking into your future. What your tomorrow will bring. Lovely mornings with Mama Edith and Papa Perry."

Jimmy chuckled and played with Quincy's hand, she changed it into various movements for him to grab onto. But Quincy was rocking back and forth in her mind.

'I wish I could stop Jimmy's future. The only way I can prevent it is if... is if I...' Quincy thought but then stopped.

She placed Jimmy back into his bed as the young Platypus was fast asleep, before walking up to the kitchen. She pulled a sharp blade out of the draw and walked back up to the baby.

Jimmy didn't wake up, finally resting his tired head. Quincy looked at the sharp blade and aimed it at the baby's heart.

'I have to save Perry. Jimmy has to die... I... I can't.' Quincy thought and dropped the knife.

Quincy knew if she killed Jimmy, Perry and Edith would never forgive her.

'I only hope they can sort it out sooner or later.' Quincy thought and shook in her fur.

Quincy walked back downstairs, placed the blade back safely away and laid her pounding head on the couch and tried to rest. She listened out for anything, anything out of the unusual, but all was quiet. Jimmy was fed, changed and lying asleep in bed, and Perry and Edith weren't expected back for another 2 hours.

'I'm sorry Perry. I'm so, so sorry.' Quincy shook.

She got up and fished from her own bag a book about depression and anxiety. Starting to read and trying to work a way around her own fears of this terrible future. She weighed her pro and con options.

If she killed Jimmy now, Perry will be safe and he will live. If she let Jimmy live, his life is going to be ruined and very scary. Even more then what she ever went through. Feeling like her head was on fire, Quincy lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

About 2 hours later Perry and Edith both returned home smiling. Perry walked upstairs and checked on his son Jimmy, and Edith walked up to the asleep Quincy.

"Quincy, hey Quincy wake up." Edith smiled rubbing the Tasmanian Devils arm.

Quincy blinked and jumped up, "Oh, sorry Edith. I didn't hear you come home."

"It's alright. Everything worked well with Jimmy?" Edith asked, smiling at her friend.

Perry just walked down the stairs, "It seems so. Jimmy is fast asleep."

Quincy shook a bit, she badly wanted to tell the parents what she saw in Jimmy's upcoming future. But her heart was breaking, knowing that both parents would be disgusted about it and scream at her.

"Y... yes I had no problems. I'll make my way back to my room. See you both tomorrow guys." Quincy smiled and left their room.

Quincy walked threw some parts of the OWCA. She blinked as she noticed an office light was still on. Quincy walked up to the door and opened it. Surprise to find Kane the Kangaroo standing there and barely breathing.

"Quincy come quickly. It's Leo and Mavis!" Kane panicked and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Kane had a file about them in his hands and was now racing down the hallway. Quincy blinked and followed him.

As they reached the hospital wing Quincy saw what Kane the Kangaroo was talking about, both Leo and Mavis were shaking wildly. Their eyes were wide open and their tears were stained with blood.

Dr Apollo was working with a weird drug trying to stop this odd blood flow. But it wasn't working.

"Quincy, have you got any idea what is causing this?" Dr Apollo asked whiles shaking his head, "I've never seen anything like this before."

Quincy covered her mouth, Kane the Kangaroo bent down to Mavis the Dingo's height and held his beloved hand. Mavis was shaking, even more, Quincy quickly grabbed a bucket and held it underneath her, where she barfed blood from her in digestives.

"I... I have no idea myself. LOVEMUFFIN only shot bullets towards us before we were sapped out of there. Mavis did any bullet land in your stomach, to cause this blood vomiting?" Quincy asked her.

But both Mavis and Leo shook their heads. Leo was also starting to spit blood out and shaking. His grey fur was badly burned threw the inator thing and he was having severe stomach cramps.

Quincy grabbed each patient and checked their stomachs and in digestive systems. That's when she noticed something. What the staff assumed were just normal bullets to hurt them, proved to be wrong. Around each of the cartridge's in her friends, a green liquid has formed and the bloodstream was picking it up and making them sick.

"Dr Apollo, take from each patient some blood off. We have to find out what is inside the blood system. Something green and not good." Quincy explained.

Mavis, Kane and Leo blinked but did as Quincy asked. Their blood was taken and Dr Apollo set of trying to find the cure.

Quincy also left, leaving the sick animals to try and calm themselves down. Leo fell asleep and had his breathing mask placed over his face.

Mavis turned to her side and looked at her sick boyfriend, he looked just as bad as she felt.

"K... Kane... what if... what if we don't make it? What if... what if we die?" Mavis the Dingo asked scared.

She was feeling now even worse, Kane turned to his mate as tears were also falling from his face, he reached his hand out and held Mavis's hand to give her a bit of emotional support.

"D... D... don't worry love... we have a chance at making it... b... but if we don't, then know I've loved spending every time with you. And I will love you, even in the afterlife. I've never felt more blessed then being your mate." Kane smiled as tears fell.

Mavis shook as her own tears streamed out of her eyes, "Kane... I love you too. And I am also deeply honoured over the time we've spent together. And I will remain your mate even in the afterlife."

Kane nodded his head and then two lovers hugged each other before sharing a deep and passionate kiss. They hugged each other tighter, then performed a single mating action. (not going further with it, because it's not relevant.)

After the beautiful emotions flowing through both lovers bodies, they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Hoping that a little nap won't hurt them.

* * *

The next morning nothing was better. Quincy walked with Perry and Edith to the hospital ward to see their friends, but instead, they found Dr Apollo outside of the sick patients and shaking. He had tears flowing out of his eyes.

Perry, Edith and Quincy blinked, "Dr Apollo, what... what happened?"

Dr Apollo shook, "L... L... Last night... t... they just... they..."

Quincy looked through the window and gasped, Mavis, Kane and Leo were lying now as still as corpses on their beds. None of them were breathing and their heartbeat monitors showed them to be flat lined... they were dead.

"They stopped breathing? And their hearts stopped beating?" Quincy explained shocked.

Edith and Perry held each other as well as Jimmy tight, huge tears fell from their eyes as they saw the 3 dead bodies of their old friends.

Quincy couldn't look at them any longer and ran from the hospital ward. She fleed the hospital section altogether.

* * *

About 2 minutes later Quincy reached her office, she almost smashed into her door as she dived head first threw it. Quincy buried herself between a few blankets and shook harder and harder.

'Why didn't I speak up? Why? Why did I let myself be hypnotised by Brone? Its all my fault that they are dead... and... if I'm remembering my prediction powers correctly, then Edith and junior 2 are going to be next... I... I can't stand this anymore. I have to get away from the Platypusses.' Quincy thought and shook more and more.

Quincy got up and picked a notepad up and began writing a long note. As it was done Quincy folded it up and then walked outside of the hospital rooms. She walked up to the exit door and looked around the place.

Quincy picked up a letter she received a few days ago and pulled out a small white stone. With that, she threw it outside and waited a short while.

From the darkness, she saw a bright red Phoenix flying above her and landed in a nearby tree. Some stones moved out of the way as well as 2 bushes caught a blue fire. A brown-furred cat, a silver-furred Wolf, a black Spider Monkey, a black and white dotted Panda bear and a bright red Phoenix arrived and stood opposite of her.

Quincy bowed down before them. The Spider Monkey smiled at her.

"We knew you would come to us Quincy the Tasmanian Devil. Ready to run?" The Spider Monkey asked smiling at her.

Quincy nodded her head, "I, Quincy the Tasmanian Devil, agree to hide from the world until my time has come to return. I promise to protect and care for: Gypsy the cat, Wanda the Wolf, Dean the Spider Monkey, Pierre the Panda and Freya the Phoenix as much as you will care for me. And only use my powers for good."

"We, Gypsy the cat, Wanda the Wolf, Dean the Spider Monkey, Pierre the Panda and Freya the Phoenix promise to look out for you Quincy the Tasmanian Devil. We will protect you and teach you the extent of one's power. Never to mix or jumble with 'none Cosmic animals'." Gypsy spoke up.

Gypsy, Wanda, Dean, Pierre and Freya walked up to Quincy and each of the members gave her a quick kiss. They then kissed each other, bowed one more time to Quincy and then took her into the forest.

Quincy also noticed that all of them were looking around the area more scared then she felt, and not a single animal approached either of the 6 animals. As if the entire path had been killed off for them to walk over it.

Quincy sighed, but she knew her powers were too strong to live with her. She has to learn much about herself before she could even think about returning.

* * *

With Perry and Edith

Perry and Edith sighed, the death of Mavis, Kane and Leo was almost too much for them. Edith still held onto Jimmy with fear over her face.

"She knew..." Edith whispered looking at Perry, "Quincy knew about this somehow. That would explain why she said Mavis and Kane should enjoy their time together. She knew they were going to die..."

Perry gritted his teeth and nodded his head, "I know..."

"P... Perry I..." Edith said and looked away from him.

Jimmy looked at his mother confused, "Mama?"

Edith couldn't hold herself anymore, she looked back over to her mate and lover.

"Edith, what is it?" Perry asked scared, he has never seen such a deep sadness in her eyes ever.

Edith breath and nodded her head, "Perry, we need to divorce."

Perry's mouth dropped down, "WHAT!"

"Mama, no go... mama stay." Jimmy cried and clutched onto his mother harder and harder.

Perry himself was horrified, "Edith. Why? I love you and Jimmy with all my heart. I promise you I never cheated on you, why would you want to divorce me? What have I done or not done enough?"

"It is not that Perry. But remember the first time Quincy saw us both together? She was scared, I looked at the CCTV cameras to the room where she was looking after Jimmy and she tried to kill him. But managed to stop herself. If we can only remotely change the future somehow to survive we have to be apart of each other." Edith explained.

"Please no Edith. I don't want to lose you. I will protect you both as best as I can, and so far nothing 'too badly' has happened to us. We 3 are still together and we love each other." Perry explained.

Edith shook more and more, Perry wrapped his arms around his mate and child and comforted her. Edith was thankful that Perry could be such a strong rock in her lowest times. And calm her down.

"O... ok Perry. We will make it through together. I'm sorry love." Edith sighed and hung her head down.

Perry shook, "Together."

"Together," Edith and Jimmy said at the same time.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And we are coming to a close. One chapter left. Then This tale is done."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The last day

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The OWCA Agents were all still sad over the attack of the LOVEMUFFINS.

Perry, Edith and Jimmy sat in their office and Perry held Quincy's letter she wrote and left behind in her room.

Edith looked at her mate and held his hand, "Perry open it up and read it out. It must be important."

Perry sighed and nodded his head, Edith walked to the office door and locked it so no one would walk into their privacy. Perry shook as he opened the letter and pulled out a letter.

" **Dear Friends, I'm so sorry, but I can't stay at O.W.C.A anymore. Every second I stay here is another second that I risk being torn apart by all the bad memories. Leo, Mavis, Kane... Their deaths were my fault. I let Brone seduce me and didn't even realise that he might be evil. I can't work in an organisation where every room reminds me of my mistake. Because of my blindness, three of our friends are dead, and I've been scarred by that cheat Brone. But don't worry; I'm safe. And don't look for me. It's just better for everyone if I stayed away.**

 **Perry and Edith... if you're reading this, cherish every moment you have as a family. I love you both.**

 **Love Quincy.**

Perry and Edith blinked and stared at each other. Edith's eyes turned for a split second red.

"She knew, she knew that Brone was bad news and still let love and the necklace cloud her judgement. But... if she is safe then we have to let her go Perry." Edith said and sighed.

Perry nodded his head, but he still couldn't help that, whatever Quincy had against Edith 2 years ago, that it was also another reason she might be on the run from the OWCA.

* * *

The next few months went by without much trouble. Perry held his promise to Edith and guarded over her and their chid Jimmy.

On one spring morning Edith was particulary happy, Jimmy was at the moment learning in the gym how to fight, like his father. And Edith was smiling at her mate.

Perry noticed her happy mood and embraced his mate. "So darling, what has made you smile all day?"

"Oh, nothing too serious darling." Edith smiled and hugged him.

Jimmy raised a confused eye brow, Perry then had an idea and walked up to his son and whispered his plan into his ear.

Jimmy chuckled and nodded, Perry and Jimmy watched Edith as she was looking outside of the window, he pointed to the left and himself to the right, Jimmy understood and quietly the two sneaked onto Edith.

"Got you, darling." Perry chuckled.

Jimmy laughed as well as the two men had Edith in an embrace. She smiled and hugged her mate and son back as well.

"Love you, mummy." Jimmy smiled up at his mother.

Edith chuckled and hugged her son back, "Mummy loves you two as well."

Perry looked a little confused, "Two? Me included."

Despite meaning the speech as a joke, Edith took it seriously, she breathes calmly and faced Perry. She had to tell him.

"Perry. I've been last week to the doctors again... and dear, I'm pregnant again." Edith explained smiling.

Perry's mouth dropped down and a smile spread across it. Jimmy looked a bit confused.

"Mama is what?" Jimmy asked confused.

Perry embraced Edith and faced Jimmy, "Your mother is carrying your little brother or sister Jimmy. You are going to have a sibling in a few months time."

Jimmy smiled and hugged his parents back. He couldn't wait to see what for a sibling he was going to get.

"I hope he will look like you, mama." Jimmy smiled, "I look like daddy so why not have one look like mama?"

Edith chuckled, "True Jimmy. But as long as he/she is happy and healthy then I'm happy as well."

"How long until he or she is born mama?" Jimmy asked smiling.

Edith swayed her head back and forth, "First mama has to carry junior inside me for a week or two, then after the egg is laid me and your father have to keep it warm and in a few months time your brother or sister will be born."

Jimmy nodded. Perry's watch then rang and he sighed.

Perry picked Jimmy up and gave him a kiss as well as his mate, "Sorry darling. But I have another mission to complete. I'll see you this afternoon."

Edith and Jimmy nodded their heads as Perry left to beat some bad guys up as always. Edith took Jimmy's hand and went with him to the Zoo.

* * *

After a few hours of beating his nemesis, Perry returned to MM's head quarters. MM handed Perry a 4 paged document with questions, actions, fighting moves and so on against his nemesis.

Perry understood that all these information had to be included this time in his report for him and to be handed to him before he, Edith and Jimmy returned home later on today. Perry gave him a salute and walked to his office.

He opened his computer and began writing the document out, looking at the camera OWCA footage of his mission as well as the blue prints and camera shots of his nemesis. He was chuckling during the entire report writing.

"Knock-Knock," Perry heard some one say.

Perry turned the chair round and smiled at his mate, "Hey Edith."

"Hi, Perry." Edith smiled and gave her mate a kiss.

Perry smiled and deepened the love kiss, Jimmy scrunched his bill up at his parents.

"Yuck," Jimmy play barfed and stuck a finger into his mouth.

Edith chuckled, "Jimmy, you don't have to watch when mummy and daddy kiss each other you know."

Perry giggled as Jimmy raised a confused eye brow, Perry snatched his son up and embraced him.

"And how has my favourite son been on this fine sunny day?" Perry aksed his 1-year-old.

Jimmy still frowned and crossed his arms, "I'm your only son you know."

Pery chuckled, "I know love. I'm just playing."

"Anyhow Jimmy, coming back as to why we are visiting you, darling. You might have noticed the lovely sun shine outside, how about we 3 go out together to the OWCA gardens and have a picnic together?" Edith suggested.

Perry smiled and playfully placed a frown upon his head, "But Edith, I still have to finish my report for MM and send it off to him."

Edith gave him an annoyed look, Perry chuckled and embraced his mate, "But I can leave it for a while. Whenever you give me that look darling."

"What look? This one? It's my annoyed face, Perry." Edith snapped.

Perry chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Exactly love."

Edith frowned again and rolled her eyes, the family walked together outside and reached the park. Edith and Perry set the picnic up and Jimmy walked around his parents. Before a butterfly caught his attention and he ran after it.

Edith chuckled at her son's stalking approach towards the small creature, "He's going to be chasing bad guy's like that one day."

Perry smiled. "He'd better. No child of the 'great Agent Perry' can't become anything less than the best Agents of their generation."

Edith laughed again as Perry even struck a lame pose. Jimmy also laughed and copied his father. Perry grabbed his son and hugged him before facing his mate.

"I love you so much, Edith." Perry smiled at her.

Edith stopped laughing for a while and smiled back at her mate, "I love you too darling."

Jimmy frowned as he had to watch his parents kiss and turtle with each other again, "Yuck. I think I'm going to be sick."

Edith chuckled, "Jimmy, if you don't like it when your father and I kiss, then you don't need to watch."

Perry smiled, Jimmy crawled between his parents as they lay together in the grass. It was about 10 minuets later that Perry had to get up and resume his job.

"I really should finish my report," he said regretfully.

"We'll come with you," Edith said, standing up as well. "Then we can go for a picnic. Okay?"

Perry smiled, "Sounds delicious."

They went back inside and Perry went into his office. No sooner had he switched his computer on than Edith poked her head round the door.

"By the way, everyone's gathering for an announcement of MM out here."

Sighing, Perry got up from his chair and went into the main part of the office floor, which was an open space. Almost all OWCA's agents were standing out there, looking at the intercom, which made the familiar bell noise that meant someone was about to speak.

Major Monogram's voice came out of it, "This is Major Monogram. Would all Agents kindly report to the-" The intercom suddenly cracked out and was replaced by static. Everyone looked up at it, confused.

All of a sudden, the floor began to shake.

"Earthquake!" screamed a cat agent. "We won't make it out in time!"

Everyone ran around in a panic while the floor shook under their feet. Perry tried to get the agents to listen to him but they wouldn't. He tried to get them to calm down but they wouldn't. Parts of the ceiling were about to crumble and Perry knew that the building was not going to last much longer.

"EVERYONE!" yelled Edith.

Everyone including Perry turned to look at her, though several people squeaked flinched when they heard crashes.

"There's a way out through the emergency chute!" She explained.

Edith grabbed Perry's hand and pulled him along with her, Edith begins pushing the crowd of agents towards the emergency chute. It is a hole in the wall that looks like the start of a garbage chute but is covered by a door and big enough for even an elephant Agent to get into it.

Perry and Edith begin forming the Agents into an orderly queue, though naturally there is quite a lot of shoving as the impatient agents try to get out of the crumbling building.

As the last Agent left the building, Edith quickly grabbed her son Jimmy and took Perry's hand. They jump down the chute together and they ended together outside the HQ. Everyone assembled outside, and Major Monogram is splitting Agents into groups so he can count all of them. Perry was however sure that everyone made it outside.

Perry smiled and turned to his mate, but then he noticed Edith looked scared, her arms were suddenly empty. Edith turned her heat round quickly and stared scared back towards the OWCA building.

"Where's Jimmy now gone?" She asked scared.

Perry blinked, "You had him in your arms as you left into the chute, correct?"

"Y... yes," Edith said and looked back towards the crumbling building.

Perry had a feeling he knew what happened. Edith suddenly screamed and raced back towards the OWCA building as fast as her legs could carry her.

"EDITH!" Perry screamed shocked.

"I saw him going in here!" Edith shouted back at her mate, "I have to get him back! Jimmy come to mommy."

Perry's heart was racing as he shot after her, "Edith, no! It's not safe!"

However, Edith was back into the OWCA building before Perry could stop her. Just as Perry was going to run into the OWCA building himself the Agents saw the supporters holding the building up began snapping and the building is collapsing on itself.

"Edith!" Perry screamed.

Perry was about to run back towards the building to get her out of there but before he even got within fifty meters of it, the entire building collapsed in a cloud of smoke and spread rubble everywhere.

Quickly two Agents grabbed Perry preventing him from approaching the building of rubble any closer. Perry didn't even notice that it is Pinky and Natasha.

"Perry?" Natasha asked worriedly.

Perry just stood still, his heart was in his throat, as the dust finally cleared, Perry stared at the destroyed building in pure horror. His own hands flew to his mouth as if he was about to be sick and he felt himself hyperventilating.

Apart from the pile of rubble, nothing remained of the old OWCA building. It was so quiet now that Perry was sure no one could be pulled alive from the rubbles. And that includes...

'Please no...' Perry begged in his mind.

Perry ran up to the edge of the building and begins desperately pulling the rubble remains from the building away.

"Edith!" Perry yelled hoping to hear his mate, "EDITH!"

But it was still dead quiet, Natasha and Pinky raced to his side and helped him move more rubble out of the way. No one spoke as they moved one part of the building after the next. All the other Agents also helped as well as MM and Carl Karl.

After five minutes of searching, Perry found a lip lilac-coloured paw. His heart almost froze.

"No!"

After two more minutes of digging, he had recovered Edith's body... she wasn't moving anymore and her stomack was crushed, most likely killing her child as well...

"Edith!" Perry whispered trying to wake her up.

He desperately looked over at Pinky and Natasha, but his two friends were gone, most likely searching for his son Jimmy. Perry tried shaking Edith again to wake her up.

"Edith, come on please!" Perry whispered feeling like he couldn't breathe anymore.

Perry touched Edith's hand, trying to find a pulse, but he couldn't feel one anymore. Perry almost wanted to throw up. His Edith, his wife and mother of Jimmy and his other child... was dead. She is never coming back to him, as well as junior two.

Perry stared shocked towards the sky and screamed, "NO! EDITH!"

Perry had almost fallen backwards as he was finally taking notice that some one had him in a tight embrace. It was Natasha. She held the heart broken Platypus to her chest as hard as she could. Pinky pulled a blanket out and covered Edith's dead body.

All of the other OWCA members, Carl Karl and MM bowed their heads down as well. One of their most valuable members was dead. The saviour of all the OWCA Agents and members.

* * *

Two weeks passed after the Earthquake-day.

Perry and the other OWCA members helped clean up the entire OWCA, and the building was placed under a massive repair. On this day everyone was washed and dressed in their best clothes.

A coffin holding Perry's mate in it was decorated in gems and had flowers covering it. Agent Ember the Elephant and other OWCA members dug a grave at the church yard and Perry carried a bouquet of dark red roses and white roses for his moaning over the loss of his true love.

He could barely hold his tears back as the Agents slowly lowered Edith in her coffin into her grave. Agent Mandred the Moal has placed a silver bowl up for every member to cover Edith's coffin with the earth.

Perry threw his part of the earth and almost collapsed ontop of the grave. Pinky and Natasha grabbed him and had to pull him away from the grave before he tried to be buried with his true love and child.

Pinky faced Perry, "Perry... I... I'm so... so sorry."

Perry couldn't reply. As Edith's coffin was completely covered with the earth Perry picked his last bundle of Orchid and black roses and placed that upon her grave.

Perry shook more and more as he ran from the grave yard. None of the other OWCA members felt like celebrating as they placed their own flowers over Edith and Bailey the dead babies grave.

Perry left into his home and shook more and more, his eyes were stained with tears. But he now understood why Quincy was so scared of Edith. She saw that Edith was going to break his heart. And she did.

Perry was sure, nothing in this world will ever make him smile ever again. Not that he lost Edith, Bailey and also Jimmy.

After the building was straightened up Jimmy was still missing. Perry walked for a few days around the wild trying to find his child... but to no hope.

'I just have to accept that... Edith, Bailey and Jimmy are dead.' Perry thought and shook.

His life was never going to be the same ever again. He had lost everything. He had lost the Unwinnable War.

* * *

Quanktumspirit hiding behind a wall, "Now please, don't go to the reviewing section complaining: QS YOU'VE COPIED E-DAY ALMOST WORD BY WORD FROM VIBEQUAKE STORY! I know that. But I didn't have my own ideas how it could have been different. And having E-day in a flash back helped me."

Quanktumspirit emerging from the wall smiling, "But I am happy, this tale is officially done. Please review. Most favourite chapters wrote: Chapter 8. Least favourite Chapter: 2 and 11. Honourable reviewers: VibeQuake, ROCuevas, Nightflamer203. Thank you, everyone."


End file.
